Eye For An Eye
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Rated for intense graphic violence. "You aren't so special after all. You're just like every other artist out there. A mortal human, like me, like the others. You only wished that you were somebody special, so you tried to make yourself out to be the most original artist out there, and in the end, look at where it's gotten you. You're my prisoner, and it's all your fault."


Author's Note: This is pretty much a crossover fic between my Catch A Brief Reflection and Racingwolf's Cryptic Investigation, where Light Rudy from my story captures Newland from her story. Both our stories take place in different timelines, or dimensions, whatever you like to call them. So this meeting of our two characters could never actually taken place. I wrote this story because I was curious about what would happen if Newland met Light Rudy, who is very... enthusiastic about dealing with 'criminals'. The result wasn't so...pretty, to put it mildly.

Warning-This story contains a lot of graphic imagery and disturbing violence. Read at your own risk.

sss

Rudy stood in the room, his arms folded against his chest. A mask of amusement was over his face. He smiled in satisfaction as he looked down at his latest catch. He never thought that he would ever have a chance at this again. He missed his chance when he was ten years old, but now, fate had blessed him. Now, he could correct the mistake he made years ago.

He remembered this criminal all too well. Back when he was ten, there had been a horrible incident in ChalkZone, when three humans had broken in. They got into his house, stole his magic chalk, and barged in like they owned the place. They hurt Snap badly and tried to expose ChalkZone. He had managed to stop them through blackmail. At the time, this worked out well, and he thought he made the right decision.

Now he could see just how wrong he had been. He shouldn't have gone easy on them. They didn't deserve mercy, especially not this one before him. He remembered the words that echoed in the back of his mind, the way this person obsessed over originality and how he insulted him. He remembered too vividly how he nearly had Snap killed and threatened him later, despite the fact that Snap couldn't really do much. While he himself was not above hurting Snap, it was for a good cause; he only wanted to keep him safe, and if he had to hurt him to do it, he would.

But this criminal? He had hurt Snap for all the wrong reasons. He had nearly exposed ChalkZone and caused untold destruction with his stupid termites. And now...karma was going to bite him back, hard. He was not going to get away this time. Now, at last, seeing sense, he knew just what he had to do with this monster. He was going to make him cry. He was going to make him beg.

Yes, Bob Newland was his now.

Newland was struggling on the table. He was pressed flat against the metal material, his arms and legs stretched out in a spread-eagle fashion. Cuffs wrapped tightly around his wrists, hooking them to the ends of the table. A metal band was stretched across his stomach, holding him down. The table shook a little as he struggled, but Rudy knew the man was going nowhere.

Rudy just stood there and watched. As Newland continued to try to break himself free, the eighteen year old reflected on how he managed to catch the man. He had been walking down the street after picking up something for himself to eat since his parents refused to feed him again. He had seen the man ranting about some unoriginal painting some random person showed. Rudy wasn't sure of the circumstances or what was going on, but that mattered little. Seeing the evil man after all this time brought back some old memories and hidden, dark feelings. Instantly, he knew what he was going to do.

Sure, the man hadn't been in ChalkZone in years. Sure, he hadn't been able to threaten him or anyone else regarding ChalkZone. But Newland had escaped justice, and now it was time to correct that. Newland was long overdue for some punishment.

He had managed to trick Newland in getting back into ChalkZone. He was rather proud of himself of how he had pulled that off. Newland never suspected a thing. He had knocked him out from behind, which was really easy to pull off, and he tied up the man and dragged him here. He didn't waste anytime. He had cuffed Newland down as soon as he got to this room, knowing that if he woke up before then, he could be...a nuisance to say the least.

Newland thrust himself on the table, knocking it upwards a little. He managed to move the table not even a centimeter to the right. He struggled for a few more seconds before he laid flat and he shot a hateful glare at Rudy. As a kid, he may have been fazed by that look. But now all Rudy did was look back at Newland coldly, a faint smile on his face.

"You little brat! Let me go!" Newland demanded. "You can't do this to me!"

"Oh can't I?" Rudy asked tauntingly. He took a step towards Newland. "And tell me, why can't I do this? What makes you think I don't have the right?"

"This is illegal! If you don't release me right now, then as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to report this!" Newland snarled.

"Oh how threatening. And I suppose you think you are going to get out of here on your own?" Rudy inquired, folding his arms against his chest.

Newland nodded his head curtly. "Yeah, I will!" He jerked himself left and right again, trying to pull with all his might. "There's always...a way out of situations like these! You just...gotta be..creative!" He struggled to pull himself free. But it was useless. Nothing he did seemed to work. He soon realized, his eyes flashing something that indicated to Rudy he knew that he can't get free. "And you know that the only one capable of being creative..is me..."

At this Rudy narrowed his eyes. His mind flashed back to some of the awful things Newland had said to him. About how uncreative he was, about how stupid his ideas were... Some things just never change, do they? He could tell that Newland hasn't changed a bit in all these years. He was still as stupid and arrogant as ever. Obsessing over creativity like a kid does with chocolate. How pathetic...

Oh well, he didn't really care about that. He didn't care what Newland regarded as original or what his stance was or anything. Right now, all that mattered was he had Newland trapped, and he was free to...toy with him a little while. This time, it will be Newland who will be pleading for him to stop. And now it was he, and not this man, who had the comfort and privilege of being the one in charge.

Competely ignoring Newland's creativity comment, Rudy said, "If you think you can escape, then I hate to say it, but you are sadly mistaken. You see.." Rudy leaned forward a little, just enough so that he could press a finger against the cuff on Newland's ankle. "These babies are made of some of the strongest material. You will never be able to break them, no matter how hard you pull and jerk. Oh they have a weakness, but you can never guess it." Rudy said, doing a mocking mimicry of what Newland said to him years ago, pressing a hand against his chest in an almost proudful manner. "It's something only I can think of."

Newland snarled at this. "You're such an idiot! Do you really think you know the first thing about creativity?!" He tugged hard on the cuffs. "I bet you gave them some stupid weakness, like..light or something!"

Rudy shook his head in amusement. Was Newland really that stupid? "You must have been dropped on your head when you were a baby." Newland glared at him. "This room is lit, as you can see."

Rudy spread his arms, indicating the room they were in. They were in his torture chamber in ChalkZone, underneath the castle he had recently constructed. He chose this spot so that no one would hear the man's screams. He didn't want to frighten anyone else. The room itself looked sort of like a doctor's room, with nearby shelves, some medicines, needles, scalpels, a bunch of stuff. Above them were a few rows of bright, flourescent lights, making the room quite well lit. He needed the light to make sure he can see..what he was doing.

"So if I gave the cuffs a vulnerability to light, why would I make this room so well lit?" Rudy asked.

"Because you're a stupid little boy, so I can see you doing something like that." Newland responded in a condenscending voice.

"Oh of course, that must be it! Yes, it couldn't be for any other reason!" Rudy cried mockingly, putting his hands to his face. "There's just nothing else it can be!" He turned to Newland, and, slowly, his smile crept further across his face. "Of course, you wouldn't be smart enough to realize why you're actually here."

Newland narrowed his eyes into slits. "Oh don't flatter yourself. Do you really think you're smarter than me?"

"Hey..." Rudy folded his arms against his chest. "I'm not the one strapped down to a table. I'm not the one who easily fell for a trap, that wasn't even that well constructed, either. You took the bait like a dog, Newland. And now you are, paying the price for that. You're strapped down to a table and you have nowhere to go." Rudy began to circle around Newland. "I would think of someone of your so-called 'intelligence' would have smelled the trap a mile away. Well you are going to be my guest now, Newland. And you will not be able to leave until I say so. And I may just decide not to let you go."

Newland growled at him. He pulled on his arms and legs, trying again to break free. "Do you really think I'm afraid of your stupid, unoriginal ideas?!" He cried, his eyes wide with anger. "If you don't let me go right now, I'm going to make you sorry! Just you see!" Rudy cocked an eyebrow. "I will not tolerate you treating me this way! You need to learn to respect your superiors! Weren't you ever taught to..."

Newland was stopped when Rudy, tired of hearing him rant, slapped the man across the face. Newland let out a yelp as his head was twisted to the side. He remained still for a few seconds, and then he looked up at Rudy. The eighteen year old glared down at him, his hand still raised up. Slowly, Newland narrowed his eyes and he gritted his teeth. Anger radiated off of his face. Before he could answer, Rudy began to speak.

"Oh shut up, will you? Original this, unoriginal that. Do you ever think about anything else? Like effectiveness? Idea creativity isn't what matters in the end, but idea effectiveness. Even you can't possibly be so stupid and pathetic that you failed to realize that, am I right?" Rudy resumed circling Newland, watching him intently, noticing any time the man twitched or made even the slightest movement. Each one made his frown deepen slightly. "You think you're so special, don't you? You think that you have the right to tell everyone else what's original and what's not, that you can tell everyone else that you're the only good artist in the world."

"Because I am..." Newland started to say.

Rudy cut him off. "Well you're not." Doing another mock mimicry of what Newland said to him years ago, he said, "You're just a stupid manchild who thinks he's so unique and so one of a kind."

A low growl emitted from Newland's throat. "How...how dare you say that to me..."

"What? Are you too immature to handle the truth?" Rudy came around to Newland's right side for a few seconds. He stared down at him, a sneer spread across his face. "Or are you too afraid? Are you too stuck up in your own little world that you are unable to see the truth that is plain as day before your eyes?"

As Rudy resumed circling the bound man, Newland growled, "You're just a little brat who had been playing with his games for far too long... You fail to realize just how unoriginal you really are, and you are unfit to be an artist." A small sneer came onto his face. "Why don't you pack up your things and quit, Rudy? You should take my word for it. You'll never live up to me, so why don't you quit while you're ahead?"

"Oh that is so brave of you, yes." Rudy's voice was heavy on the sarcasm. Newland's smile faced as his snarl returned. "Trying to compare me and you. Just like how you did when I was ten. You boasted about how much better an artist you were..." He stopped circling Newland, standing in front of the man. He had his back turned, arms folded behind his back. He looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. "Well guess what? That is a moot point. You're older than I am, so of course you will have more experience. There was really no contest. Saying you're a better artist by comparing my art to yours is really sad and pathetic, Newland, and so is trying to say you're smarter than a ten year old... I would think you'd know how ridiculous it was. But then I'm asking too much, am I?" Rudy sneered at Newland. "You just aren't a very bright person."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Newland cried. He pulled on his right arm as hard as he could. "I'm better...than everyone...else!" He winced when he clearly pulled too hard, and he loosened himself up a little. He pulled on his right arm again, this arm a little more gently to avoid hurting it again. "It doesn't matter if I...compare my art to yours...or to someone who..calls themselves a professional. The result is still the same... I'm the only one in the world who knows what...creativity is...! I'm the best...! And don't even try to argue with me, kid.." He smiled almost insanely. "Don't try to hide from the truth..."

"Truth...yeah right." Rudy rolled his eyes. "Your truth is just a twisted distortion of reality. Your idea of originality is just 'if I come up with it, it's original'..and that's not the way reality works. You just screwed up your own mind to make it seem like you're the only one who is original. Well let me ask you this, Newland." Rudy folded his arms against his chest. "If you're so original and so good..how come you need to create your own rules on creativity? Can you answer me that?"

Newland was silent. He stared at Rudy with somewhat large eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was too..something to do so. Confused perhaps? Maybe Rudy was baffling the man somehow. Yes, that was it. Newland did look pretty confused by what he said. With a grin, he continued.

"The truth is you're not as creative or as imaginative or as original as you like to think. You're no different than everyone else." Rudy sneered darkly at him. "And your drawings... They're no better than anyone else's. I've seen better, more original griffins on a child's sketchbook."

"Y-You..." Newland's face was contorted in rage. "How dare you!"

Rudy just shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand dismissively. He grew tired of talking about the originality schtick. He wanted to get down to business. He wanted to get started with making Newland pay for what he had done. It was time for him to face punishment.

Rudy walked away from Newland, ignoring the string of childish insults that the man threw at him. As a ten year old, they would have upset him. But now, they made him laugh. Just how old was this guy supposed to be anyway? He shot insults at him like some nine year old or something. Pathetic. Rudy was smart enough to ignore them now, and good thing, too. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to perform the important tasks at hand.

He went over to the cabinet and opened up a drawer. He looked around through it, seeing a number of instruments. He wasn't sure just which of these he was going to actually use on Newland, but maybe he would find room to fit everything in. For now, he would just pick one. He decided on the scalpel that was placed in the back left of the drawer. He grabbed it and pulled it out. The scalpel might be made of chalk, but no matter. He patted his pants, where his magic chalk was. He can draw new ones if the blade's sharp edge dulled.

Rudy walked back over to Newland, holding the scalpel between two fingers, moving it from side to side in the digits. Newland watched Rudy as he approached, scowling at the teenager. It amused Rudy how angry the man still looked. He still hadn't put the pieces of the puzzle together and realize just what kind of danger he was in. He wanted to laugh in the man's face, but...there would be time for that later. Right now..yes, he had some more important things to worry about.

Newland's blue eyes focused on the scalpel. He made an expression that was mostly unreadable, though confusion was one of the prevelant emotions, tinged in the man's facial features. "Just what are you going to do with that?" He paused for a moment, and then chuckled. "Are you going to show me one of your unoriginal sculptures? Did your talentlessness invade that form of medium as well?"

"Well this is sort of an experiment...but not in that way." Rudy said simply. "But if you want to believe I think this whole thing has to be related to art and originality..hey..." He shrugged his shoulders. With his shoulders still raised, he held his hands out at his sides, smiled, and shook his head. "Be my guest. It's more amusing when.." He looked at Newland up and down, grimacing a few times like he was some disgusting wild animal. "...You think you have the upperhand, and all it really does is fall apart."

Rudy took a few steps closer to Newland. He walked over to his right side, keeping his distance from Newland. "What...do you plan on doing?" Newland asked.

"Oh you will find out soon enough." Rudy's voice sounded so dark, so foreboding, so unlike how he had sounded eight years ago. Newland caught onto this and he looked up at Rudy with confusion. "Oh believe me, Newland..." Rudy held the scalpel in front of his face, the boy's image reflected off of the blade. He gave Newland an upwards stare. "You... will certainly not find this one bit funny.." His voice took on a darker tone than usual.

Newland's eyes widened at this. For a few seconds, there was a flash of fear on his face. Then it relaxed and he gave an evil smile to Rudy. "You don't have the guts. You're too much of a coward to do anything..."

"Would you really want to take that bet, Newland?" Rudy asked, still staring at him relatively calmly.

Newland changed his expression to once again show fear. This one lasted a little longer. He stared up at Rudy with that look. Rudy could feel a warm sensation in his body. Yes, he loved that expression. He wanted Newland to continue giving it to him. He loved seeing the man who had tormented him years ago look so afraid of him.

Newland twisted his head to the right and then left as he struggled for a brief second. He then looked up at Rudy and said, "You wouldn't do it... You're just trying to scare me!" Rudy just stared at him. "This...this is just you trying to get me to apologize! Well sorry kid.." Newland twisted his face into another evil smile. "I don't do apologies. I'm always right, so you..."

Rudy raised his free hand. "Oh that's quite all right." Rudy smiled softly, tilting his head a little. "I don't accept apologies from criminals anymore. All criminals will be dealt with. Properly of course."

"Criminal?" Newland asked, narrowing his eyes. "Is that what you think I am?"

"You broke into my house, stole my magic chalk, unleashed a horde of monsters on ChalkZone, threatened bystanders, nearly killed Snap, invaded the Chalk Mine to try to steal more magic chalk, and expose ChalkZone. By my book, that makes you a criminal. A felon." Rudy said. He moved the scalpel a little closer, letting Newland get a nice long look at its sharp tip. "And I treat all criminals the same..."

Newland looked left and right, a little more fear shining in his eyes. He started to look desperate to get away. It seemed as though the impact of his situation finally settled in. When he spoke again, there was a noticeable, though still slight, desperation in his voice. "You...you wouldn't do that to me...! That's not your style, kid! I remember what you did. You saved me in the past because you didn't want me to get hurt! You wouldn't do anything!"

Rudy chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't, not back then..." He paused for a moment, looking up towards the ceiling as thoughts swam through his mind. Yes, he remembered those days. He was so yound and naive... He looked back down at Newland and said, "Well I can assure you, Newland, I'm not like that anymore. I dropped the weak act of 'helping' criminals when they are in danger. Because you know what? Criminals deserve to get hurt. It is the only way..." He lowered the scalpel. "..for them to really learn..."

"Don't!" Newland cried. Rudy paused, holding the scalpel in midair. He stared at Newland, listening to his quickening breaths. "You can't do this! Let me go!"

"I cannot do that, Newland. You haven't received your punishment yet." Rudy said, watching as the man's eyes enlargened. "Believe me, Newland. It won't be long before you beg and plead me to stop. After all you've done and said to me, this is going to be sweet, sweet revenge...I can't wait to hear your pitiful voice crying out for me to stop."

"I won't do that! I won't lose my dignity!" Newland snarled, obviously trying to hide his fear. "No matter what you do, I won't beg to the likes of you!"

Rudy chuckled. "Oh we will see about that, shall we...?"

Newland gritted his teeth, glaring at him, but remained silent. Rudy looked over Newland's bound body, trying to find a suitable area to strike first. He didn't want to touch his underside yet. He'd do that when he was starting to get to killing him. Originally he thought about just torturing him, but he decided it may be best just to get rid of him. But slowly. Yes, he wanted to hear this man scream. He wanted to see him suffer.

Rudy turned his attention to Newland's bound limbs. He could feel Newland staring at him. A quick glance showed that Newland was glaring at him, but there was still some fear in those eyes. Rudy smiled at this and looked back down. One of his limbs would do nicely. The thin fabric of his spring pants would be quite easy to slice through, and most of his arms were exposed as the man wore a short-sleeved shirt. Yes, one of these would make a perfect target. The question was...which one shall he choose?

He thought about attacking Newland's dominant hand. He wanted to strike at his heart by taking away something he values so much, which was his ability to draw fast and well. All he needed to do was make cuts in the right places and sever those tendons. His fingers would become useless. He would love to see the look on Newland's face when that happened.

But he decided he wanted to save that for a little later. He wanted to do something else to show Newland just how serious he was about hurting him. He wanted something that would show he wasn't kidding. Something he couldn't retort against. He thought of attacking the other arm, but soon settled on crippling Newland by going after his right leg. He stared intently at the bulge right around the middle. The knee... Yes, that would be a perfect place to start. Newland will not be able to escape if his knee has been butchered.

Rudy walked over to Newland's right side. He stood next to the right leg, staring down at it with the hint of a cruel smile. He looked over at Newland, giving him a knowing expression, his eyes shining with intent. Newland's face paled and he pulled his head back. Rudy grabbed onto Newland's thigh and pressed down on it. He then brought the scalpel over and cut away an opening to expose the knee through. Quite effortlessly, too. He ripped the torn piece off and dropped it to the ground. He then turned his attention back to the knee and, studying it for a second, he slowly brought the scalpel over.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Newland cried in desperation. "Are you going to...?"

"Yes, Newland. I am going to ensure you don't walk again." Rudy said with a sneer. "And don't think I won't go through with it either." He stared at Newland, green eyes locking onto blue. "You seemed so eager to hurt Snap. I take it you enjoy causing pain. Well Newland..." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Have you ever been on the receiving end?" Newland didn't answer, just staring at him in fear. "Well I take it today is your 'lucky' day then. I don't want you to feel left out. So...let's get started."

Newland shook his head. He attempted to struggle, jerking himself from side to side. He took in quick breaths, unable to hide the look of shere terror on his face, which had paled as he saw the scalpel get very close to his knee. Rudy smirked at this. The man wasn't even trying to act brave anymore, or if he was, he did a very poor job of it. Newland knew there was nothing to stop him from plunging the tiny knife into his knee, and that realization shined on Newland in the form of helplessness.

Newland looked up at him with wide fear-filled eyes. He clenched his teeth, his expression almost pleading. It wasn't quite there yet, but Rudy knew, with just a little push, Newland would be begging. The man was a coward; it would take so little to make him bend and scream and plead to him. Rudy turned his attention back to the knee and continued lowering the scalpel. Soon the cold blade pressed against the skin, causing the man to tense up. Slowly, Rudy applied pressure.

As soon as blood started to leak out of the knee, Newland started to scream. Though it was loud and somewhat irritating, Rudy managed to focus on the task at hand. He pushed the scalpel in deeply until it hit something hard. And then he started to cut across. Newland's body began to tremble in pain, his head twisting from side to side as he continued letting out screams. In desperation, he tried to pull his leg away, but the cuff held it there. Rudy continued to cut until he reached the other side of the knee, and then he pulled the scalpel out.

There was a momentary look of relief in Newland's eyes. He stared at Rudy, looking like he wanted to ask him why he was doing this. His breathing was shaky and quick and Rudy could practically hear his heart pounding against his head. Rudy sneered down at him, giving him a look that told him this was only the beginning. Newland's eyes widened more at this and he shut his eyes, resuming his struggling.

"No! You can't do this! Stop this! Stop it now!" Newland cried, his voice tinged in pain.

Rudy ignored Newland's shouts. He gripped his leg even tighter, uncaring if he was causing some discomfort, and he plunged the small knife back into Newland's knee. The man's eyes opened up as wide as they could go and a loud scream echoed off the walls of the room. Rudy twisted the scalpel back and forth, slicing it through the thick ligament in the front and cutting up the complicated internal structure the best he could. He then twisted the knife inside, causing Newland to scream even louder. Then Rudy yanked the scalpel out as roughly as he could, causing some blood splatter along Newland's leg and the table.

Rudy looked down at Newland after this, holding the scalpel in front so that Newland could see the blood caked on it. His blood. Newland looked absolutely petrified, his face deeply etched in agony. He stared at Rudy disbelievingly, not able to hide the fear he was feeling. His eyes had the faintest hint of tears. He was on the verge of crying from the pain. Rudy smiled at this. Seeing the man cry would be so..rewarding.

"O-Okay... you... you've had your f-f-fun..." Newland said. His voice was dripping with agony and almost pleading. "Y-You can s-s-stop n-now..."

"Oh Newland, do you think I'm going to stop that easily?" Rudy chuckled bitterly. He briefly thought of how Newland said the same thing when Dooth and Boorat nearly killed Snap. "After what you've done to me...?"

Rudy walked over to Newland's head. He stood next to him, still on the right side. He reached down with his free hand. Newland turned his head and flinched. Rudy touched the top of Newland's head and gently patted him, almost like he was just a dog. Newland looked up at him, glaring but still looking terrified.

"If you think I will stop now, you are sadly mistaken. Trust me, Newland, I'm going to get to know you..." Rudy leaned in a little closer, staring directly into Newland's eyes. "..really well. For this..is just the beginning..."

"No!" Newland yelled, his eyes big. "Let me go! Release me at once, you little brat!"

Rudy's eyes flashed at this. "It seems you haven't learned respect. Maybe you don't know your predicament that well." Rudy said calmly. He turned his head, moving his eyes down Newland's shoulder and along his arm until they settled on his hand. A devious smile appeared as he slowly looked back at Newland. The man winced as he saw Rudy's face, and he seemed to make the connection on what Rudy was going to do. "I know what will make you see..."

"N-No...not that..." Newland cried to him. "You can't!"

"Oh I can and I will. Not like you will need your artistic talent anymore..." Rudy said the word 'talent' with the highest level of sarcasm, the words practically oozing from the corners of his mouth. "Let me..relieve you of that."

"No!" Newland shouted. "...p-please!"

Rudy paused when he heard Newland say the word 'please'. He looked at him, noting the terrified expression, his eyes shining in desperation. There was a stronger pleading emotion in there. Rudy just shrugged his shoulders and he moved down towards Newland's right arm. He gripped it and, ignoring Newland's cries, telling him to stop, Rudy brought the knife down on the bound limb. The scalpel cut in deeply and Newland's screams once again filled the room.

Rudy pushed the knife in as deeply as he could, until it hit against something hard. Newland's arm bones. Then he started to saw away with the scalpel, moving it back and forth as hard as he could, making his way slowly across the underside of Newland's arm. Newland's screams echoed in the room, filling Rudy with a sense of accomplishment. His smile darkened as he continued to cut underneath the arm, slicing through the meat, causing blood to flow from the man's arm and onto the table.

He could feel the scalpel hit against something tough inside that wasn't bone. He knew it was the tendons that connected his arm muscles to the fingers, allowing movement. He sneered down at Newland as he started to cut across them. Newland's fingers were trembling and twitching now as the man kept trying to pull his arm free. His body jerked from side to side, his head twisting around. Rudy could feel Newland's body causing the table to wobble and tremble, desperation apparent in every bit of his body language, wanting freedom. Despite this annoyance, Rudy still managed to keep cutting up the bound man's arm.

Newland turned his head to the left, his eyes shut and teeth clenched. Tears of pain started to move slowly down his face as agony swept through him. He screamed and turned his head to the right. His body trembled violently. The man's breathing became quick and ragged, and Rudy could have sworn he heard a sniffle or two. As Rudy began to cut into one of the tendons, Newland's body stiffened and his eyes widened, more tears flowing down along his cheeks. He let out another scream.

Rudy cut into each tendon, slicing them apart. He severed each of them, one by one, and as he cut away a tendon, the fingers became mostly still. After a few moments, he cut across the final one, and just like the others, he heard a satisfying snap as he cut through the final tendon. He pulled the scalpel out of the man's arm and took a step back to admire his handiwork.

There was a deep gash in the professional artist's arm now. Blood continued to seep from it, dripping down the side of the limb. Newland's right hand was now mostly paralyzed, or at least the fingers were. Even if the man retained some movement, the hand was useless to him now. And Newland knew this too. Rudy smiled at the man's reaction. The artist looked at his now useless hand with wide, terror-filled eyes. He looked as if he was trying to move his fingers, and when he found he can't, he started to panic. He shook his head in denial, clearly not wanting to believe what had just happened to him.

He looked up at Rudy, and the teenager could clearly see what kind of expression he had. The man was horrified, immensely so. There was a strong look of disbelief in those eyes, and how could he blame him? He had just taken away something that he held so dear. His ability to draw well and fast. How easy such a skill is taken away when the right methods are applied. Rudy met Newland's fear-filled eye with his own hateful satisfaction-filled ones.

"Let's see you make anymore drawings, Newland." Rudy said coldly as he held the scalpel close to Newland's face, letting him get a nice, good look at the instrument that had just been inside him seconds ago. "If you're so smart, so talented, can you still make your so-called 'beautiful' creations without a properly working hand?" Newland stared at him in silence. Rudy smirked. "Well..can you...?"

Newland took in a few breaths. He smacked his lips once, his eyes still shining from pain. "..n-no..." He finally said quietly, his voice laced in agony.

Rudy narrowed his eyes and scowled. "I thought so. You aren't so special after all. You're just like every other artist out there." He paced around Newland slowly, eyeing his body up and down. "A mortal human, like me, like the others. You only wished that you were somebody special, so you tried to make yourself out to be the most original artist out there, and in the end, look at where it's gotten you." He stopped by Newland's left side, folding his arms against his chest. "You're my prisoner, and it's all your fault. You should have left ChalkZone when you had the chance, Newland. You should have heeded my warnings, but you did not and now..." He leaned forward. "You are going to pay for that. It's all coming back to bite you in the rear end."

"Just let me...g-go... I won't t-try to expose ChalkZone again. I promise." Newland said, his voice tinged in pain, one side of his lips exposing clenched teeth.

Rudy shook his head. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Newland? I know you're lying and just trying to make me let you go so you can find a way back into ChalkZone to cause more harm. Well sorry, I don't play by that game." Rudy jeered at him, licking his lips slighty as he envisioned all the things he was going to do with Newland. "Oh you and I are going to have a nice, fun, eventful hour together..."

At this, Newland's eyes widened further. "No..." He said, his voice horror-filled.

"Oh yes. I plan on doing more than just cut up your knee and your arm." Rudy tilted his head to the side, putting his hands on his hips. "What? Did you think I was going to stop at just there? Oh how sadly mistaken you are. You don't deserve me letting you off with a warning. You deserve everything I'm about to give you. Think of it as retribution of the hell you put me through when I was ten years old." Newland's eyes looked at him, fear welling up inside. "Yes, I love that expression. You are going to keep giving it to me."

"I..just want to..go home..." Newland said as he tried to control his rapid breathing. "J-Just release me.. I'll go qu-quietly."

"I don't believe you." Rudy mimicked Newland's cruel statement years ago, during when he was having Snap beat up. Newland grimaced at this, as though he clearly recognized the tone of voice Rudy had used. "You always loved to play the mind games on me, Newland. Well now I'm going to play the body games with you. Don't you think that would be fun?"

Newland shook his head rapidly. "No..." There was a slight falter to that voice now, a quiver. Rudy smiled at this.

"But say...if you want to prove your creativity superiority to me, then why don't you answer me this question..." Rudy leaned forward and put his arm around Newland's head, locking it in place. He put his face close to Newland's. He brought the scalpel over, twisting it around in his hand. "What do you think would be an original thing to do to someone using this?" Newland's eyes widened. "Come on...tell me..."

"I-I... I..." Newland stammered, his eyes locked onto the sharp tip of the scalpel.

"Come on..." Rudy said in a sickenly fake sweet voice. "I know you have it in you. Tell me...give me an original idea to do with the scalpel..."

Newland's body shook harder and his breathing became even more uneven. Rudy could hear the faintest hints of whimpers as Newland tried to cringe away from the scalpel. He spoke again, his voice filled with desperation. "I don't know..."

Rudy narrowed his eyes and gripped the man's hair, yanking on it. The man let out a cry of pain as Rudy pulled his hair. The teenager brought the scalpel up to Newland's face, between his eyes. "I know you're lying. I know you're always so full of your brilliant plans, Newland. Don't you dare lie to me. Tell me..." Newland stared at him in fear, not answering. Rudy snarled at him. "Tell me, you worthless piece of shit! Tell me how you would hurt someone with this! Now!"

Newland let out a few whimpers of fear as he closed his eyes and turned his head away. "I-I... I would... I would..." Rudy narrowed his eyes, giving Newland a cruel glare as he waited for the man to finish his sentence. Newland gulped. "I would s-sever both achilles tendons..." A few tears slid down his face as he said that.

Rudy's eyes darkened, his mouth ticking into a slight smile. "Excellent choice... I couldn't have said it better myself..."

Newland stared at Rudy with a look of utter horror. Rudy loved that look. He could feel himself almost getting a high feeling from it. The satisfaction of bringing judgment to the one that hurt him and his friends years ago was so rewarding. A warm feeling welled up inside of him, centering in his chest. He couldn't help but expand his ribs, puffing up his chest in a prideful display. He wondered if he was beginning to remind Newland a bit about his pitiful pet griffon.

Then, moments later, Newland appeared to try to put on a brave face. His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth at the teenager. He attempted to struggle. "No... I am not afraid of you!" Newland snarled. Rudy could detect some of his old vigor had come back. Newland jerked himself from side to side, struggling against the binds that held him firmly to the table. "Why..why should I be afraid of someone like you...?" He gave a sharp pull, stopping as he winced in pain from nearly dislocating his left arm. He glared into Rudy's eyes. "You're...nothing... Do you really think your unoriginal plan is..going to break me..?"

Rudy couldn't help but laugh at this. Newland flinched at this, but still glared at him. Did this man really think he was that stupid? Did he think that if he just acted brave all of a sudden, that was going to make him believe that his plan had failed? Newland wasn't fooling him. He could see right through his little ruse. Newland was always afraid of failure, of accepting when he had made a mistake. He would hide behind it like a coward, doing whatever it took to shift blame onto someone else.

And now, he didn't have that power anymore. Rudy wasn't going to fall for his mind games this time. And Newland knew this. He could see it in his eyes. He could still see just how fear tinged they were. Newland knew Rudy was not going to let him push blame onto him anymore, and it must frighten him. Newland no longer had the control over his emotions that he once held when he was ten years old. His words no longer gripped him in an iron grasp.

This time, Rudy was the one holding the cards. Newland knew this, and he wasn't liking it one bit.

"Ah...my plan is unoriginal, you say?" Rudy asked, feigning surprise.

Newland nodded his head. "Y-Yeah! This is just some childish game you came up with! I'll..I'll be able to get out of here, and when I do, I will get even with you! I'll make you sorry!"

Rudy chuckled. "Oh how original, Newland. You're going to make me pay for this? I think just about any villain I encounter may come up with the same lame ass retort." He folded his arms against his chest. "I would think that someone of your...creativeness, could come up with a better plan than that."

Newland said, "What do you know about c-creativity, you little brat?" Rudy raised an eyebrow. "I know how to be creative, but you don't! You're just an amateur! And you will always be an amateur!"

"Falling back on the same argument, I see. You know Newland, you never did try to explain why you think you're the best. But then, I don't think I want to hear it. It's probably just more of your stupid rambling." Rudy said as he began to move towards Newland's legs. Newland gritted his teeth in a combination of fear and anger. "But I digress. I think it's time I continue." He said as he pulled out the scalpel once more. "Let's get this over with."

At the sight of the blade, Newland's face lost a shade of color and some of his courage disappeared. "Don't even think about it. I swear, the moment I get out..."

"Like hell I'll let you go." Rudy said darkly. "You're too dangerous to let loose. You must be...contained."

"Contained?! I'm not a wild animal, you brat!" Newland cried in shock. But he was ignored.

Rudy placed his hand on Newland's foot. He pushed it back as far as it would go. Newland let out a cry of pain. Despite this, Rudy continued to push the foot back until it was near its breaking point. Soon, as he pushed Newland's sock down, he could see the achilles tendon bulge from under the skin. Rudy flashed a nasty, evil-filled grin at Newland. This alone seemed to ahve sent enough chills down the man's spine that his expression rapidly shifted back into horror. Rudy, once again, felt that wonderful high feeling from before. Yes, the was getting off on this, and he wasn't disgusted with himself at all. After all, why should he feel guilty about hurting a criminal like Newland? He deserves this after all.

"No! Stop!" Newland cried in desperation.

Ignoring him, Rudy grabbed onto Newland's ankle. He dug his fingernails into his skin, prompting a yelp from the man. He brought the scalp down and pressed the blade against it. The sharp metal easily cut through the skin. Newland let out a bloodcurdling scream, causing some mild pain in Rudy's ears. Rudy began to slice into the tendon, which was right below the skin. Back and forth, he moved the scalpel, sawing further into the tendon. This slow cutting was causing Newland tremendous pain, which he loved. Though the screams hurt his ears, they also brought about a satisfactory feeling to him.

Newland's face was contorted in agony. Tears flowed down his face as he continued to let out scream after scream. His body trembled in pain, especially the leg that was being mutilated. Rudy, encouraged by his screams, started to saw even faster. He could feel the distinct sound of a tendon being sliced up, feeling almost like some kind of bizarre woed he found in the middle of some undiscovered ChalkZone forest.

Blood flowed rapidly from the wound. It dripped onto the table, staining it red. Rudy noticed there was some dissolving, but it wasn't going to be enough to help him escape. Besides, he can always redraw the table if need be. Newland was chalkless and he had nowhere to go. Satisfied that Newland had no hope of escape, Rudy continued to hack away at the tendon, cutting through it slowly. Every time he brought the small knife back or forward, he could hear a shuddering whimper of pain from Newland, and once in a while the man would let out a scream.

Just before the tendon was completely severed, Newland shot Rudy a look of mixed emotion. There was anger in there, and an empty threat to boot. Newland didn't speak; his rapid pain-filled breathing was enough for Rudy to know why the man wasn't speaking in that instance. But his eyes carried a silent message. He was trying get Rudy to submit and stop hurting him by silently threatening to hurt his friends if he didn't do what he told him to. Rudy could also see agony. He could see Newland falter with his glare, his left eye partway closed and twitching as he tried to cope with the pain. But there was also fear. It overflowed from his eyes, giving an aura of fear over Newland's body, so thick that Rudy had a feeling he could cut out a piece of it if he so desired.

Then it finally happened. Rudy made the final slice, and the distinctive sound of a tendon snapping back could be hard. As soon as this happened, Newland let out another bloodcurdling scream, this one louder than the other. Rudy kept the scalpel pressed deep into the flesh before pulling it out as roughly as he could, slicing along part of Newland's leg and splattering his blood. Newland widened his eyes at this and yelped in pain. He then took in a few rapid breaths of relief, obviously from having the scalpel removed from his foot.

"There..." Rudy said with a sneer. He held the scalpel in front of himself. "That wasn't so bad..." He turned the small blade from side to side, examining the crimson liquid that he knew was Newland's blood. "..now was it...?"

Newland looked at Rudy fearfully. He narrowed his eyes, once more trying to hide his fear. "Y-You don't s-s-scare me..."

Rudy narrowed his eyes, his expression darkening. "Oh? Is that so?"

Newland hesitated, and gave a shaky nod of the ehad. "Y-Yeah. That's right!"

"Not afraid, eh? Well then.." Rudy moved the scalpel close to Newland's head, making sure the man's pupils were locked onto the instrument that was slowly cutting him apart. The sharp edge was starting to go away, but Rudy was prepared. First, he wanted to do one more thing with this device. "Perhaps I will give you a better reason to be afraid of me."

"You wish..." Despite the venom in Newland's voice, that threat was clearly empty and there was a falter to it. If that didn't give away the fact that the man was utterly terrified, his trembling sure did.

"Oh I do wish." Rudy placed the tip of the blade close to one of Newland's eyes. The man took in a gasp of horror and tried to cringe back as far as he could go. Rudy smiled twistedly at him. "And I intend on making my wishes a reality. And my wish for you is..." He moved the scalpel away and lowered his head so that his lips were close to Newland's ear. He whispered a harsh message into it. "My wish...is to ensure that you die as slowly and as painfully as I can manage." Newland's eyes flashed in horror. "I thought about letting you live." Rudy rubbed his chin thoughtfully at this. He said, "But considering all the damage you've caused... Yeah.." Rudy narrowed his eyes dangerously. "That would be so satisfying..."

Newland stared up at Rudy, his eyes shining with unbridled horror. He gritted his teeth and turned his head away. "I will not allow myself to stoop low enough to be afraid of an unoriginal brat like yourself..." There was a heavy tinge of fear in that voice, despite the man clearly wanting to sound braver when he said it. He opened his eye partway, staring up at Rudy. "N-No matter what you do.. I'll never be afraid of you.." Rudy cocked an eyebrow as Newland clenched as teeth and said, "Never..."

Rudy stared at him for a few seconds. A small smile spread across his face. Newland wasn't fooling anybody. He doubted Newland even believed he was tricking him. But he was lying to himself, trying to make himself believe that he was having an impact on him. The man was so used to being in charge, so used to being able to throw insults around without consequence, and now he was trying to get that illusion of control back. What an idiot. Rudy thought about just killing him so that he didn't annoy him any longer. But now...it was too early for that. Too early to put Newland out of his miserable, pathetic life.

He wanted to do more to Newland. He had hardly done anything to him yet. He only severed his achilles tendon, the tendons on his right arm to prevent him from using his hand well, and sliced up his knee. To him, that was just barely scratching the surface. He wanted to continue breaking Newland. He wanted to hear him sob and cry. He wanted to hear him plead with him. He wanted to bring Newland to his knees, metaphorically speaking, so that the man could, in his final moments, learn what it was like for his friends, especially Snap. He wanted to show Newland what it was like being tortured and slowly killed. He wanted the man to learn just what real fear was.

Oh yes, he was going to rip this man apart mentally and physically, piece by agonizing piece. He didn't care what Newland said. It wouldn't take too much to make him beg for mercy. He just needed to target the right..area. He moved his eyes along Newland's underside. It was completely vulnerable. Any area, he could target. He felt himself well up with excitement. He couldn't wait to stick a knife in Newland's stomach, but he would save that for a bit later. Even though he felt a high level of temptation as he stared at Newland's stomach, he didn't want to kill him, not yet. He needed to suffer first. He needed to pay for his crimes. And what better way than this?

Newland spoke up, his voice shaky. "What are..." He had clearly noticed that Rudy had been staring at his stomach for an extended amount of time before turning his attention to other bodyh parts. "..what are you going to do?"

Rudy looked down at Newland. "I need to draw a new knife. This one is getting dull." Rudy held out the scalpel for him to see. Newland stared at it, his eyes widening as his pupils locked onto the sharp tip. "But I won't draw a new knife just yet. This thing right here..." Rudy pulled the scalpel back, twisting it around back and forth. "It's good for one more use." He glanced down at Newland. "I'm just trying to figure out which body part of yours I should target next." He stared at the knife for a moment and chuckled. Then he looked down at Newland. "Say...do you have any other wonderful ideas...?"

"N-No..." Newland replied, his eyes widening, clearly getting the impact of what this meant.

"Oh come now..."

Rudy lightly traced the scalpel along Newland's head. Between his eyes, along his cheeks, and over his lips, the scalpel went. He didn't apply pressure, so the knife did that cut. Nonetheless, Newland looked terrified. Rudy could tell that the man knew what kind of trouble he was in. He was aware that all it would take to cut him is just a little more pressure. Rudy would not be above doing that...

Rudy pushed his hand underneath Newland's head, lifting it up. He held it firmly in place, his nails pushing into his scalp once in a while. "I can hardly believe you don't have anymore ideas. Whatever happened to the cunning and manipulative Newland I knew? I know you have some ideas. I want you to share them with me. Come on, tell me what thoughts are running through your head. I know you are thinking of ways someone could be hurt with this. I know you have more ideas than just cutting someone's achilles tendon."

Rudy lifted Newland's head up a little more. He pressed his face against his and nuzzled him. To an outsider, it would look almost affectionate. But for Rudy and Newland, there was one clear message with this. Rudy hadn't done it to show that he cared about Newland, but it was a way for him to further establish control over the man. Rudy was obessed with control, and he loved to show others just how wrong they are.

Running his fingers through the man's hair, his face still pressed up against his, Rudy said, "Come on... show me that brain that you love to boast. Show me what you're capable of. I know you want to... Show me... I want to know what you're capable of...coming up with..."

Newland shook his head. "I-I don't have any ideas..."

Rudy cocked an eyebrow. "I don't get why you are lying to me, Newland. You always have ideas." He released Newland's head, letting it hit against the table hard. He listened to the man's yelp of pain. "You seem to think that anything you come up with is genius and original. So how hard could it be to think of an idea, Newland?" Rudy taunted him. He folded his hands behind his back and leaned forward, sneering evilly at the increasingly frightened Newland. "So come on, tell me more of what you would do with someone with a scalpel. If you don't, I'll just think of something myself. And trust me, you won't like anything I do to you with this."

Newland attempted to struggle. "You'll hurt me either way!"

"Ah true." Rudy admitted. "How very clever of you." His tone was sarcastic. "Perhaps you want a medal now? An award for your high intellect?"

Newland took in a few shakey breaths. His pupils locked onto the scalpel. Rudy could see those eyes fill up with fear. He felt that tingly sensation from before. He was loving this. The only regret he would have is that, eventually, he would have to kill Newland, thus ending their little fun. He could let him live and keep him as a prisoner, but that was too much work; he'd have to bring him real world food and water and he could use that to escape. So death it is.

Newland continued his struggle, trying in vain to get free. Rudy watched in amusement as his body sometimes rose and fell back into the table, the banging sound echoing in the room. He couldn't help but shake his head. Why Newland kept trying despite knowing it was useless, he'd never know. Then again, the man was stubborn, never knowing when to quit. He preferred the man to struggle, anyway. It showed that he was doing something right. Newland's struggling showed that he wanted to get out of here. And Rudy was here to show him that he was not going to leave. Newland was not going to get what he wanted here, no matter how much he pleaded and begged.

"You're such a pitiful little fucktard." Rudy hissed in a low voice, more anger rising up in his chest as he thought of how he and Penny had begged Newland to stop hurting Snap, and yet he kept going anyway. Rudy could feel the cold, burning feeling in his hands, making him want to smash the man's head in and tear off his face right then and there. The torture was the only thing keeping him from doing something like that to Newland too quickly. "You only care about recognition and money. You only care about becoming popular. You were willing to expose ChalkZone, and put millions of lives at risk, just to make a quick buck, so that everyone would acknowledge you as the greatest artist in the world. Am I right?"

"I..." Newland gulped, biting his lip a little. "N-No..."

Rudy narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you." He tilted his head to the side. "And why should I? You have never given me a reason to trust you. You are just a liar, a disgusting deciever who spreads half truths to make yourself appear better than you really are. You can't handle anyone dissing your art, so you try to make it seem as though only your art is good. You're pathetic. How I was ever afraid of you, I've got no clue. You're just a miserable waste of human life, and I'll be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you once and for all."

Newland shook his head from side to side. "N-No...please..."

Rudy smiled when he heard the man plead again. The angered, bitter look was still in his eyes. "You didn't show mercy on Snap." His eyes darkened. "So why should I show mercy on you?" He put his face close to Newland's, his smile growing more twisted as the seconds passed. "I know how much you want to be remembered, Newland. And don't worry your pretty little head over that. I've got just the plan." He put his mouth close to Newland's ear and whispered, "After all, if someone were to find your corpse so badly mutilated that it makes the headlines..." Newland's face paled. "Yes, I'm sure you will be remembered then. Consider it your...immortality, you wretched piece of trash."

"No! You can't do this!" Newland cried in desperation. He jerked himself to one side, trying to pull his arm free. He only succeeded in hurting himself and he let out a cry of pain, much to Rudy's amusement. "Just..just let me go...please.." Rudy just smiled at him. Newland looked up at him fear, looking from side to side as he was searching his mind for something he could say. He was desperate to get free. "I-I'll do anything..." Newland's voice was a little softer than Rudy was used to hearing. "Just let me go. ...Please.."

"That is what I like to hear. You begging..." Rudy placed a hand against the professional artist's face, caressing it. "I told you that you would be begging for me to stop. It was just...a matter of time..."

Newland shivered, his face growing more horrified as he seemed to realize that Rudy was right. But right now, survival was more important to the man than his dignity. He bit his lip and said, "I just want to go home."

"Well we can't always get what we want, now can we?" Rudy narrowed his eyes at Newland. He suddenly dug his fingernails into Newland's face, causing him to yelp in pain. Rudy kept his nails pressed firmly against the man's face, getting close to drawing blood from him. "I tried to stop you from hurting Snap, but you just kept at it, didn't you? Now what was that thing you said? Oh yes. You said I was a stupid boy with stupid ideas and toyed with my mind as you had your pet parrot and minion rat hurt Snap more. I wanted Snap to be left alone, but you only stopped when he was practically on his last breath." His eyes bored into Newland's. "Do you remember that...?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Newland whimpered.

Rudy gritted his teeth at this. His eyes blazed in anger, a low growl emitting from his throat. Newland cringed away from him, looking at him fearfully. Rudy, unable to control himself, slammed his fist against the table, near Newland's hand. This startled the man and he tried to move to the side, away from where Rudy had slammed his hand.

"You're sorry?! No, you're not! Don't fucking lie to me, Newland! Don't you fucking dare lie to me!" Rudy tightened his grip on the scalpel, raising it higher. "You must think I'm pretty dumb if you think I would accept an apology from you, especially a half-assed one like that. I know you are lying, you jerkass!" Rudy felt his body shake a little from anger. "After all you've done... Do you really think a fake apology is going to be enough to save your sorry hide?" He tilted his head to the side. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Newland was silent. Rudy growled softly, and then smiled. Just as he thought.

"So you still think I'm stupid. Your earlier words definitely hinted at that." Rudy mused. He straightened himself up, tilting his head towards the ceiling, spending a few moments lost in his own thoughts. He looked back at Newland. "Since you have not named a body part for me to attack..." He raised his scalpel. Both his and Newland's bodies were trembling, both for completely different reasons. "..I will choose one myself."

"No! Please! I'll do anything you want! Just please...stop hurting me..." Newland cried, his eyes widening as he stared at the scalpel Rudy wielded. He watched as Rudy's eyes scanned his body, trying to find something to attack. He whimpered, "P-Please...don't hurt me anymore..please.."

Rudy stared down at Newland coldly. He remembered when, as a ten year old, how he and Newland locked eyes with each other, how Newland had stared at him coldly while he met him with a pleading gaze. Now it was reversed. Newland was the one who was terrified now. And he himself...well he didn't give a shit. Maybe as an ignorant ten year old, he would have felt some level of guilt frightening the man like this. But not anymore. No...he knew much better than that. No more sympathy for this monster. No more holding back. He paid no mind to Newland's silent pleas as he soon chose a target: the man's right arm.

It was time to do some more damage to the man's filthy arm, the one that he used to draw those abominations. The one that he used to order Dooth and Boorat to attack Snap. The one that he used that nearly destroyed much of ChalkZone. That arm...that evil disgusting arm... He was going to do something about it. He took position beside Newland's right side, glaring down at the arm hatefully. He could feel his blood start to boil, burning his stomach. He would make sure this arm could never be used to hurt him again.

Rudy raised the scalpel, steadying it. He gripped Newland's arm tightly. He squeezed the limb, uncaring of how hard he held it. He positioned the small knife over the arm, somewhere close to the shoulder. His eyes widened, filling with hatred, his pupils shrinking into dots. His body shook more, making it somewhat hard to aim the knife properly. But it didn't matter. So long as it did damage to this evil man, he didn't care.

Newland shook his head, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "No! Please! Don't!" He tried to struggle, but it was no use. "I'm begging you! Don't do this! Please!"

His words fell on deaf ears. All that was on Rudy's mind right now was retribution. He stared at Newland's vulnerable arm with a growing sense of disgust. Grinding his teeth so hard that it felt like they would pop out of his mouth, Rudy tensed up his arm further and then, without warning, struck down. The dulling point easily sliced deep into Newland's arm.

Newland let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream, his eyes bulging. Rudy pulled the knife out and he struck again. Another scream, this one a little louder. A third time, the knife went in. Rudy kept jabbing the knife in Newland's arm again and again. Each time, Newland screamed. Each time, the knife plunged deep into his arm, each time in a new location. Blood seeped from the puncture wounds. Rudy did not stop, his mind filled with rage, his brain hellbent on making this evil man suffer for his crimes.

He enjoyed the feel of the dulling knife cutting through the flesh. The not so sharp edge caused him to have to use more force, and more force meant more pain for Newland. The thought brought a smile to his face even admist his rage and anger. He was seeing red, and it wasn't just from the blood. He gave a twisted, evil smile as he kept stabbing Newland in the arm, going slowly from his shoulder all the way down to his forearm. He made sure to cover up as much as the arm as he could with puncture wounds. The arm was getting coated in blood as it quivered in pain.

As Rudy stabbed the man's forearm, he took extra care to stab into the deep gash he gave this arm. Newland continued to scream, even louder whenever Rudy jabbed the knife into the gash. The man's face was becoming wet with tears. This inspired Rudy to keep stabbing him. Soon the man's forearm was coated blood, the red liquid moving down his arm and onto the table. Then, at the end, Rudy struck the dulling blade as far as he could into the arm, near where it connected to the elbow, and twisted the knife around. Newland threw his head from side to side, screaming in agony. Rudy then slashed the scalpel down as quickly and roughly as he could. There was a breaking sound, then blood splattered on his arm and chest as well as Newland's underside.

It took seconds for Rudy to realize that the blade had finally worn out. A piece of the dulled tip was stuck in the man's arm protruding quite noticeably. Rudy stared at it and smirked. He decided to leave the piece in. Not like Newland was going to last for much longer. He looked down at Newland, smiling as he watched the man squirm in his binds.

Newland was crying at this point. His whimpers and whines filled the room, his cheeks stained with tears. He trembled hard, his body wracked in pain and agony. No anger or defiance was left in him now. As he opened an eye and stared up at Rudy, all that could be seen was a silent plea for him to stop. Fear was now the dominant emotion on Newland's mind. Rudy just stared at him coldly, showing no sympathy towards him. He turned his gaze down to Newland's ruined arm and just smiled softly. He tilted his head slightly to the side, giving Newland a sideways glance.

"How does it feel, Newland?" Rudy cooed mockingly. "Not so much fun when you're the one getting hurt, am I right?"

Newland took in a few shaky breaths, sniffling loudly. Tears of pain dripped from his eyes as he begged, "P-Please...I-I beg of you... Let me g-g-go."

Rudy shook his head. "No can do. Sorry, but you are never leaving here. This..." Rudy spread his arms. "..will be your gravesite. You will die in the place that you tried to exploit. You will perish in the land you had terrorized years ago." Dropping what remained of the scalpel, he folded his arms behind his back and tilted his head to the other side. "Kind of ironic, don't you think?" He leaned towards Newland, staring into his frightened blue eyes. "But don't worry. I'll still take your body into the real world afterwards. Who knows? Maybe they'll turn you into a statue to honor you and your...talent..." Rudy's voice was laced in cold sarcasm.

Newland sobbed at this. "P-Please... L-Let me go home..."

"But you are home." Rudy's green eyes glinted, a twisted smile spreading across his face. Newland continued to weep as he stared up at Rudy pleadingly. "Now just try to relax. You're going to be here for a while so you might as well get comfortable." He noted Newland's fear-filled expression, how it never let up. His smile broadened at this. "I'll bring you a present! I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere..."

Newland let out a few sobs. "Wh-What are..." He whimpered, tears clearly blurring his vision. "...you going to..." He gave a loud sniffle as he tried so desperately to cope with the pain. "..do..?"

Rudy stopped walking. He slowly turned his head, casting a glance over his shoulder. He gave Newland one of the scariest grins he could muster up. It was enough to make Newland's pupils shrink in fear. "Oh you will see..."

With that, Rudy continued walking away. He went over to the cabinet once more. He lowered himself and grabbed onto the handle. He yanked it forward. He stared inside, looking at the lower cabinet's contents. He curled his lips back in a grinning snarl. He had been waiting quite some time for this moment. Oh he couldn't wait to see the look on Newland's eyes. This should be priceless. He reached inside, grabbed the object, and pulled it out. He cradled it to his chest as he walked back to Newland.

Newland looked at him. Eyes wide in fear. Breathing rate quickening. Heard pounding. Rudy's smile broadened at this. He was enjoying this. It was going to be such a shame when it all ended. If he could, he would keep Newland alive and just keep torturing him for a while. After what he had done, he deserved it. Yet, that would be quite an impossible feat. He couldn't cover it up forever. So he just had to...cherish what he had. But enough thinking about that. Time to do something to shatter this evil man's psyche.

"I have someone here for you." Rudy said with a sneer."

"Wh-What...?" Newland asked. He looked left and right. "I don't see anyone..."

"Oh don't worry, I'll let you see him soon..so very soon..." Rudy said. "I know how much you care about your creations. Well..most of the time. You did kill your beetles when they were no longer of use."

"Termites." Newland corrected him. He let out a whine when Rudy shot him a dangerous glare. "S-Sorry..." He said in a hushed voice, as if he hoped it would quell RUdy's anger.

"Yes, Termites..." Rudy said, narrowing his eyes. He continued, "Getting back onto the subject, I know you think highly of your creations. Well you're just in luck. I happen to have one right here with me!" He leaned in closely. Newland turned his head to the side, looking up at him with one eye as he clenched his teeth. "He's been..." Rudy suddenly jerked his head forward, causing Newland to flinch. "Dying! ...to meet you."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Newland asked.

Rudy's snarl returned, the corners of his mouth spread back in a twisted smile. "Someone very special. You should know. You made him that way. Quite special indeed." Rudy brought his hands forward, holding out the object he had taken. "Here!" He leaned it a little closer, holding it out like it was a gift. His eyes twinkled with insanity. "Say hello!"

Newland's eyes widened in horror, his face paling, losing most of its color. "N-No.. It can't be..." He took in a shuddering breath, swallowing nervously. He spoke in a quiet, almost child-like voice. "D-Dooth...?"

In Rudy's hands was Dooth's head. Rudy smirked as he watched Newland's reaction to seeing his precious creation in such a state. Though he wasn't sure if it was because Newland actually cared about Dooth, or if it was just from the shere shock of it. Whatever the reason, the horrified expression on the man's face was well worth it. He watched as the man's body shivered more violently, making a few squeaks as he tried to speak.

Rudy stared down at Dooth's head. The edge of it was ripped, with pieces of flesh and muscle hanging off. The gryphon's wide open eyes were filled with terror and pain, even after death. They were also dull and lifeless. Just looking at them, it was easy to tell that he was dead. His mouth was open in an eternal scream. His face had several lacerations and his beak ahd a few chips in it. Dooth had seen better days, that was for sure, the teenager thought with amusement. He had captured Dooth sometime ago, wanting to get even with him and Boorat for what they did to Snap. They were both fun to play with.

"A shame you weren't here sooner, Newland." Rudy said, stroking the top of the dead Dooth's head. "It was quite a show. Hearing your creation whimper and scream.."

"Y-You...he..." Newland breathed in quickly, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. He looked from Dooth's severed head up to Rudy, and back again. He repeated this a couple of times, as if he was having a hard time processing it. He licked his lip nervously and swallowed. "This...this isn't like you..." Newland finally said, his voice a low whisper. "You..you would never..."

"Well times have changed, Newland." Rudy growled at him. "Maybe as a kid, I would have not done anything to your precious creation. Maybe as a kid, I was satisfied simply hearing that he and Boorat were arrested. But I know better than that Newland." He stared into Newland's increasingly frightened eyes. "I was a fool to simply let you and the others go, after all you have done... You need to be properly punished. You nearly killed my friend, and you caused quite a mess in ChalkZone as well. I shouldn't have just let you off with a warning. You deserve capital punishment. I am going to make sure you pay for what you did." He narrowed his eyes further. "I am going to keep hurting you, Newland, until you stop breathing. I will not stop until your heart no longer beats. And after I'm done with you..." He leaned in a little closer. "I will go after Vinnie and Terry and...toy with them next."

"Vinnie and Terry..? Why..?" Newland asked.

Rudy shook his head. "It's not like you care about them. But if you must know, they are just as guilty for what happened as you are. If they hadn't told you about ChalkZone, then you wouldn't have gotten in at all. So I will make sure to punish them for that. Don't worry. They will soon be joining you." Rudy's mouth ticked into a grin. "Maybe I will greet them with your severed head...like I did with you with Dooth. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Newland shook his head. His shrunk pupils locked onto Dooth's pale face. Rudy grinned evilly. He put the griffon's head closer to the man's face, taunting him with it. The man cried harder, turning his head as far away as he could. Rudy just kept moving the head closer until Dooth's cracked beak touched his cheek. As soon as it did, Newland let out a pathetic cry and more tears flowed down his face. Rudy couldn't tell if Newland was mourning the loss of his creation or if he was just frightened by the idea of him being beheaded. Whatever the reason, it was fun watching him squirm like this.

Rudy could feel a warm feeling in his stomach, and it spread throughout. He was getting more and more excited by this. His heart fluttered with joy. He was getting that high feeling from before. This felt wonderful. The sensation of finally giving Newland what he deserved.. He never felt anything like this before. It was great. He was glad that he had dropped his weak childish ideals of letting villains go, and adopted the method he should have used before: torture and death. Because that's all villains...criminals..that's all they deserve.

Rudy watched as Newland continued to cry on the table. From pain and from fear and from shock. The man squirmed as Rudy continued to hold the dead griffin's head towards him. This was clearly stressing him out, making Rudy smile. Now Newland knew the terror that Snap had been through when he was nearly beaten to death. Now he knew the pain that he and Penny went through when they had been unable to help. Newland was going to experience all of that...and so much more.

Rudy did eventually tire of holding Dooth's head. So he set it down on Newland's chest. The man let out a few choked whimpers, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening further. He started to struggle, crying loudly as he tried to get away from the severed head. Rudy smirked at this for a few moments before folding his arms against his chest and trying to think of what else he could do. He would eventually have to kill the man. Even if he wanted to let him live, he knew the man would call the police the first chance he got. The question was how was he going to kill him. That is the question. So many ideas...

But for now, he would just continue playing with the man. Even if he couldn't figure out how to kill him, his torture would eventually do the trick. The man wouldn't last forever with those wounds. They would add up eventually. Soon, they'd catch up to him and he would die from the blood loss. And he would be there with him, so sickenly satisfied as the man exhaled a final time.

The teenager walked up to Newland's head and stroked his hair gently. The man looked up at him in terror, trembling. Rudy just smiled at him, his fingers carefully moving through his hair, playing with it. "You know, Newland... It is getting a little hot in here, don't you think?" The man stared stared at him fearfully, not answering. Rudy twirled his finger, wrapping the dark hair around the digit. "Maybe I should rectify that for you.."

Though Newland couldn't have known what Rudy had planned, the man shook his head in protest, staring up at him with pleading eyes. "Please..no.. I-I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for what I did! Please...let me go!"

Rudy narrowed his eyes dangerously. He gripped the man's hair tightly. "Don't lie to me, fucker. You wanted to play the big times.. And this is your reward."

Newland closed his eyes and sobbed. "Please...I'm so sorry..." He whimpered in a soft voice. "I'm so very sorry..."

Rudy's curled back, exposing his teeth. How dare Newland try to apologize... Rudy knew it wasn't sincere. The man was just trying to find a way out of his situation. He was trying to appease him so he'd let him go. But all he managed was sealing his fate further. Rudy did not tolerate lying. He did not tolerate criminals apologizing when it was clear they didn't mean it. Newland had shown no signs of remorse earlier. The only reason he was sniveling like this was because of what was happening to him. Liar...

Rudy thought about drawing a bigger knife and stabbing him with it. It was a very tempting thought. His eyes rested on Dooth's head and, soon, he got another idea. He wanted to start speeding things along a little, as he wanted to see Newland pay the ultimate price for what he's done, but he still wanted to make it as painful and as uncomfortable as possible for him. He wanted to make sure this is the longest time of his life, and it will be engrained into his skull after it's all over. Even if Newland, somehow, escaped this, he could rest assured that the man would never forget this experience. Perhaps he will learn to think twice before messing with ChalkZone.

He reached down and grabbed Dooth's head. He began to walk away, stopping as he heard the man choke out a question.

"Wh-What are you going to d-d-do with that?"

"Not that you'd care...hmm..then again you will in a moment." Rudy replied.

"What do you mean?" Newland asked.

Rudy grinned at him. "Oh you'll see..." He tilted his head slightly. "Now don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Rudy walked over to the cabinet with Dooth's severed head. He placed the head on the desk carefully, making sure it didn't roll over. Not that it really mattered or anything, but he preferred the head sitting up. It just looked so...decorative like that. He spent a few moments staring at Dooth's head, his mind running through wonderful memories of what he had done to him. Cutting off his wings was one of his favorite parts, along with ripping off those horrible metal claws that he hurt Snap with. Using those metal claws against Dooth was great. He loved the look of fear in his eyes every time he brought the claws down.

He shook the memories out of his head. He focused on what was going on now. With Dooth's head safely placed, he turned his attention back to Newland. He strode back over towards the man. Along the way, he raised up his magic chalk and quickly drew something. He smiled as the man's frightened eyes stared at him, pupils shrinking. Rudy held up the pair of scissors for him to see. Newland turned his head away, cringing back.

Rudy stood next to Newland. He patted him on the head again, treating him like he were some stray dog. Newland looked up at him, his pupils eyeing the scissors dreadfully. Rudy smirked and waved the scissors back and forth in front of his eyes, not letting them get out of his sights. Then Rudy moved the scissors to the side of the man's face. He lowered his head and gripped the man's right ear. Newland hissed in pain as Rudy pulled on the ear, twisting it a little. He chuckled as Newland struggled to get away, but the more he pulled back, the harder Rudy tugged, and the more pain he was in. Then, as the ear was stretched out, Rudy placed the cold blade of the scissors on his ear lobe and started to push down.

Newland's eyes flew open and he let out a loud scream. Rudy continued pushing down with the blade, jerking it open and closed quickly to make some progress. He began to saw away at Newland's right ear lobe, blood starting to leak out. Newland's body thrashed on the table, his arms jerking left and right as he tried to escape the pain. Rudy ignored the man's screams and licked his lips in anticipation. He continued cutting away at the ear lob, hearing the satisfying grunch sound as the scissors went into flesh. Soon, the scissors was finished and Rudy now held the severed piece of Newland's ear lobe.

Newland was whimpering in pain, his sobs filling the room. Rudy just watched him cry, satisfied with what he was able to accomplish. He looked down at the ear lobe he had removed from Newland. He gave a nasty smile to Newland and held the ear lobe out to him. Newland let out an anguished cry as he saw the mutilated part of his hear. He shook his head and looked away, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see.

Rudy then got a splendid idea. Smiling evilly, he reached down and pinched Newland's man widened his eyes and struggled to breathe. Soon, after several moments, the man had no choice but to open his mouth for breath. As soon as he did, Rudy shoved the severed piece into the man's mouth. Newland gagged and tried to spit it out. Rudy used his hands to hold Newland's mouth shut. He held on tightly, refusing to let go. Newland's eyes were wide in horror and disgust, and after a short time, unwillingly swallowed the piece of his own flesh. Rudy let go and smiled as Newland let out a few small sobs and gags.

"I hope you enjoyed your snack." Rudy said twistedly. Newland just stared at him in horror. "Because that's the last thing you'll ever eat."

Newland took in a few ragged breaths. He sounded as if he wanted to throw up. He dared not to, though; he could end up choking. As much as the thought was amusing, Rudy decided not to trigger such a thing. "Please...I..I'm sorry.." He wept, tears flowing down his face. Taking in a trembling breath, he continued, "I'm sorry I hurt your friend... I'm sorry for what I did to ChalkZone... I'm sorry for it all... I-I promise I won't come back to ChalkZone a-a-anymore. I won't try to come b-b-back in. I'll leave you and it alone. Just..please...let me go...Please, I..."

Rudy growled and slapped Newland across the face. Instead of a retort like Newland would have given before, he just let out a low whine. Rudy said, "I'm sick of hearing your lies, Newland. You aren't sorry at all. Don't fucking lie to me!" Newland just cringed, the only things coming out of his mouth being whimpers. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. It won't take long."

"Wh-What..." Newland started to say.

Rudy grinned as he held up the scissors. Newland gasped weakly in horror. "I told you it's getting a little hot and that I was going to do something about it." He glanced down at Newland's stomach. He licked his lips in anticipation. "And this just brings in some new possibilities..."

Newland squirmed on the table. His struggles got a little weaker due to the pain and blood loss, but he still had quite a bit of energy to him. Despite how vigorously he was struggling, the cuffs did not budge. Rudy reached down with the scissors and proceeded to cut off the man's shirt. He cut along the sleeves first, from the tip to his neck piece. Then he cut down the middle. He put the scissors away and yanked the shirt off as roughly as he could, prompting a cry from the man. He dropped the shirt down and looked back at Newland.

He took a moment to stare at the man's bare chest and stomach. He listened to the man's fearful whimpers as his eyes trailed along, imagining himself cutting into the man's underside, spilling his blood and guts. It was going to be a glorious sight. He couldn't wait to get started. As he stared at the man's stomach, that was when he had his brilliant idea. He knew exactly what he was going to do to the man. He grinned nastily at him. His mind ran with thoughts of his idea, each one more glorious than the last.

"I know exactly what I will do to you, Newland." Rudy said. "It will be so..artistic and original..." He raised his hands in the air, spreading them out. His voice, a mocking tone of how Newland had spoken before. "I think you will love it."

"Wh-What's your idea...?" Newland asked in a soft, fearful voice.

Rudy leaned in closely. He whispered into Newland's ear. "Vivisection..."

Newland's face paled and his mouth dropped open in horror. He shook his head. "N-No...! You can't do that! Please..!"

"Oh but I already made up my mind, Newland. I think that would be a fantastic way to go. I can use your body as art." Rudy said, giving a twisted smile to the criminal. "It would be so beautiful. I can make your body conform to various works of art. Different postures... Oh but to choose just one..." He raised a finger up in the air. "That is the question."

He took position beside Newland. He smiled down at the man, pressing his hand against his stomach and steadying himself with it. Newland didn't bother to struggle, the fear having a strangle hold on his mind. His breathing was quick and shallow. Rudy could feel the man's breathing increasing at a rapid pace, hyperventilation starting to settle in. Rudy looked at the man's stomach again, caressing it gently with his hand. It felt so warm... and soon he would feel the monster's warm blood seep out of it. He shot a sneer at Newland.

"What do you think, Newland? Shall I cut out your intestines and use them as rope?" Rudy asked.

Newland shook his head. "N-No..."

"Oh, what about skinning your arm and using it to make a purse?" Rudy pondered as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Newland's face paled at that. "No...please..."

Rudy pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side. "No? Hrm... I know!" An insane smile appeared on his face. "I can open up your ribcage, so I can see that heart and lung of yours, and then remove them slowly."

"No!" A terrified Newland yelled, his body shaking harder, breathing increasing.

Rudy chuckled at this. "You are in no position to stop me." He leaned in a little closer, enough that his hot breath hit against the man's face. "Once I start, there's no going back. But doing worry..." He stroked the man's hair. "I don't plan on starting the vivisection yet. I still want to...play with you a little more." Newland just stared at him in fear as Rudy continued petting the man. "Yes, this is a lot of fun. I'm having such a..." He lowered his head and nuzzled the man gently. "..great time with you!" He moved away a little, his face still uncomfortably close. "Aren't you?"

Newland shook his head. "No..." He took in a shaky breath, tears moving down his face. "I-I beg of you.." His voice was but a whisper. "Let me go..."

Rudy narrowed his eyes. "Not having a good time?" He mocked shock and offense. "Why, I never...!" He folded his arms against his chest. He glared down at Newland. "Hmph! And all the trouble I went through for my guest!"

He walked around Newland a few times like a vulture. He looked at him up and down, giving him a look of disgust. Newland's gaze followed him warily. Soon Rudy came to Newland's left side. He hadn't done anything to this arm yet. It was time he rectified that. His eyes trailed along it slowly, noting the details, mentally picturing the things he could do to the arm. He turned his attention to Newland's left hand. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

He gripped the man's wrist and held it down. The man let out a surprised cry at this, his pupils shrinking. Rudy grabbed the pointer and middle finger tightly, holding them steady. The other fingers and thumb squirmed around in response as Newland tried to free his hand. Rudy just tightened his grip, keeping the two digits secure in his hand. He smirked darkly at Newland as he began to push the fingers back. As expected, the man began to scream loudly in anguish. He started thrashing on the table as Rudy increased the pressure, pushing the fingers back beyond what they were meant to. Tears flowing down his face, Newland looked up at Rudy pleadingly, silently begging him to stop. But Rudy kept on going.

"You know, Newland... If you want me to stop..." Rudy spoke up. He was getting close to pushing the fingers to their limit. "I know one way I'll stop." Newland looked at him with tear-stained eyes, sniffling in pain. "Tell me you're having a splendid time with me. Smile, show me how happy you are." Rudy said cruelly, grinning. "You love causing pain, so you must love being on the recieving end of pain. Show me how true this is..." When Newland didn't answer, Rudy pushed down even harder, making him scream loduly. "Show me, you bastard!"

Newland let out a few whimpers. "I-I..."

Rudy kept on pushing down with as much force as he could. Newland cried harder, his eyes becoming reddened. "Tell me you love this!"

Newland sobbed loudly, taking in shaky, quick breaths. "I..." He swallowed hard, giving a quick, loud sniffle. "I love this..."

Rudy narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you." He pushed so hard that he hard a crack in Newland's fingers. The man gave another scream. "Louder!"

Newland wept hard. He stared up at Rudy pleadingly, but Rudy refused to show any sympathy for him. Yelping as Rudy applied more pressure, Newland cried out in a terrified voice, "I'm enjoying this!"

Rudy smiled at this. He released some pressure from Newland's fingers. He could see a spark of relief in the man's eyes just from that. He stayed quiet for about a minute, just staring at the man and watching him. Those terrified eyes never left him. Rudy felt a strong sense of accomplishment well up in his chest. He needed to keep doing this. He needed to continue on. He needed more of this wonderful feeling of power. He glanced at the man's fingers, which he still hled in his grasp, and got an idea.

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Rudy asked, listening to the man's whines. "It was just a simple matter of...admitting the truth." Rudy narrowed his eyes slowly. "However, you failed to answer right away, so you will have to be punished for that."

"Wh-What..?" Newland started to say.

Rudy just grinned in response before turning his focus on the hand. He gripped his wrist more securely and tightened his grip on the fingers. Gathering up as much strength as he could, Rudy suddenly thrust his hand downward. The man's pointer and middle finger were pushed against the back of the hand. This was accompanished by the tear of skin, blood leaking out of the open wound, and a loud crunching sound. Rudy was somewhat surprised by how it looked. He hadn't expected to open the skin. But he was glad he did. A pleasant surprise. The man certainly deserved this.

Newland let out a bloodcurdling scream at this. His eyes bulged wide, his pupils shrinking into dots. The man's screaming echoed off the walls. It was both irritating and soothing to Rudy's ears. The scream lasted for several seconds, the professional artist's body stiffening and trembling as pain wracked through it. Finally, getting tired of hearing the scream, Rudy pulled his fist back and punched Newland against his jaw, tossing his head to the side.

"Oh shut up, you big crybaby!" Rudy snarled. Newland's screaming quickly dissipated into whimpering and whining, his damaged hand trembling in pain. "All I did was break two of your fingers. It's not the end of you yet."

Newland continued weeping, clearly trying to cope with the agony of having his fingers broken like that. He kept glancing up at Rudy, as if silently asking him 'why?'. This caused Rudy's eyes to narrow. He had good reason to do something like this to him. Newland had tried to shift blame on him for what happened to Snap. But it was Newland who cut him off before he could give a proper answer, all just to play with his mind. So he was just merely following his lead. As the saying goes, what goes around comes around. He knew the man loved to inflict pain, even if he wasn't the one physically doing it, but he imagined that he was not having so much fun now that he was the one being hurt. The thought brack back his twisted smile.

"I think it's time I made you a little gift.." Rudy said. "I just got this wonderful idea! I think you'll like it."

Newland raised his trembling head to get a better look as Rudy walked away. "What are you planning?" He asked in a shaky, terrified voice.

"I'm just going to...give you something special..to wear until your final breath." Rudy sneered at Newland's pale face. "Don't worry. I know just the thing."

Newland clenched his teeth. He stared at Rudy with wide, fear-filled eyes. He then turned his head to the side and, without thinking, cried out, "M-Mommy...!"

Rudy widened his eyes at this. Calling out for his mother? He smirked. Had he really broken Newland enough that he would make such a call like that? How pathetic. He could mock him for saying such a thing, but he decided against it. Just being forced to call out for his mother was good enough for him. It showed Rudy just how much of an impact he was having on Newland's mind right now. He wanted to have himself engraved into that man's skull. He wanted to make sure that the last thing Newland thought of was of him. He would be the last person Newland was ever going to see.

Rudy turned and walked away, heading towards the cabinet where he kept Dooth's head. He pulled out a drawer and rummaged through it. He soon pulled out a large knife and some other tools. He gave a nasty grin at Newland, who looked him with an upward, terrified gaze, and he looked back down at Dooth's head. He raised the knife and brought it down, and soon he began to skin the griffin's head.

He carefully cut the skin, making sure it was mostly in tact. He severed all the muscle connections, anything that kept the skin against the body. Working with the feathers wasn't easy, but he still managed to do it. He took extra care to make sure he was able to get the griffin's mouth detached, still hooked to the head. It took a while, longer than he had hoped, but soon he had removed the skin from the head. He took a moment to look at the remains. A head with tendons and muscles showing, eyes looking like they were bulging due to the lack of skin. A horrific sight, at least for most. For him, it was rather beautiful. A visual display of poetic justice.

After making a few quick adjustments, Rudy walked over towards Newland again. He gripped the griffin skin in one hand and took position behind the man. He could see Newland turning his head back, trying to see him. Rudy didn't waste any time. He quickly slipped on the griffin skin, pulling it over Newland's head until his eyes could see out of the holes that were once Dooth's eye sockets. His nose was buried in the mask while his mouth was visible between the beak jaws.

"There! You look good now." Rudy asked. He stood back, admiring his handiwork. He could see a set of blue, petrified eyes staring back at him. Sneering, Rudy took out his magic chalk and quickly drew a small, handheld mirror. He leaned forward and held the mirror in front of Newland so he could see. "Don't you think so?"

Newland let out an anguished scream and shook his head from side to side, clearly trying to get the griffin skin off of him. "Get it off me! Please! I-I don't want..." Newland cried out in terror, his mentality taking some damage from having Dooth's skin placed over his head. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "I don't want this...! Please! Get it off!"

Rudy just chuckled. "Sorry, but all sales are final." He pointed a finger at Newland, grinning. "You are going to wear that for the remainder of your time here." Newland stared at him, quivering as his eyes widened. "But don't worry. You'll grow to love it! I know how much you love originality..." He leaned in, speaking harshly into the man's ear. "And what's more original than wearing a mask of your own creation?"

"Th-This isn't..." Newland started to say.

Rudy cut him off. "Oh I know. It's not original. Of course it isn't." Rudy raised his hands in the air in a shrug. "Nothing is original unless you come up with it. How stupid of me!" He walked around Newland, arching in a semicircle. His eyes remained glued on him. "Perhaps you are ready with another wonderful idea of yours?" He leaned against Newland's right side, staring into the man's eyes as his hand gripped his arm, uncaring of aggravating his wounds. "I am growing a little bored. Perhaps I could end you now."

Newland shook his head in protest. "Let me go home.. Th-That's all I want. I want to go home... Please, i-i-if you let me go, I promise I won't cross you anymore."

Rudy narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Of course you won't. I will see to that."

Newland whimpered. "P-Please..."

Rudy cut him off. "Shut up! Quit your begging for a moment and tell me what else I can do to you that would be original." Newland's eyes widened in horror. "Why look at me that way? The more I torture you, the longer you get to live." He smiled nastily. "That should be good enough a motivator, don't you think?"

"I don't want to die..." Newland said softly. He gulped. "B-But I also don't want to be in pain. Please..." He begged Rudy. "I-I just want this to end. Just let me go..."

Rudy cocked an eyebrow. "You want this to end? Well sure Newland..." He raised up his magic chalk. "I can make it end for you."

"No! That's not what I meant! Please!" Newland cried in terror.

"I...? Oh you mean eye. You saying I should take out one of your eyes?" Rudy said, scratching his chin. "Why, that's a splendid idea!"

Newland's pupils shrank in fear. "No! I-I didn't...!"

"Well it's too late now, little Bobby." Rudy began to draw with his magic chalk. "You already made your decision. There are no take backs. Sorry." Newland's eyes widened further and he attempted to struggle. Rudy chuckled at this. "If you decide against this, well it's too bad. You made your decision, and I am going to stick with it."

"No! Please!" Newland turned his head from side to side as he struggled harder. He yanked on his arms, ignoring the pain, trying to get one of them free. "I-I change my mind!"

At this, Rudy froze. Newland clenched his teeth, as if he realized he had done something wrong. And his hunch was confirmed when Rudy narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. Rudy curled up his lip into a snarl a couple times for a few seconds. He glared at Newland, his eyes boring into his. Newland turned his head away, his body shaking. Oh he better be afraid. He had no idea the mistake he had just made. Rudy couldn't believe that he had the nerve to say something like that, especially after what he had done years ago. How dare he...

Rudy recalled all too vividly how he had said the same thing to the man in regards to Snap. The man had played mind games with him, having Snap tortured right in front of him and tricking him into believing it was his fault. Rudy had never chosen to let Snap continue to get hurt; Newland just interrupted him, acting as if it was a decision. Oh Newland knew what he was doing. He knew he was merely manipulating Rudy. And because of him, Rudy had felt guilty for what happened to Snap for a long time. Now Rudy knew that it wasn't his fault, and now he had the chance to throw Newland's manipulative tactics right back at his face.

"Ah yes, I remember those words. Familiar words... do you remember, Bobby?" Rudy continued to use the demeaning name, further pummeling Newland's mentality into the ground. He wanted to make the man feel as low as possible. "Oh yes, I do believe I said them to you when you tricked me into thinking what happened to Snap was my fault." He put his face close to Newland's, his breath hitting against him. "Well you and I both know it wasn't my fault at all...right?" He snapped his head forward, causing Newland to shut his eyes and turn away. "You...think you're so special that you can do whatever you want... Well you're wrong about that, dear little Bobby. You get no take backs. You made your decision, so you can say goodbye to one of your eyes. Don't worry about choosing..." He pulled his head back. "I will make the decision for you."

Rudy finished drawing what he was before, and soon held up a new scalpel. He looked at it, turning it around, watching it glint in the light. His mouth ticked into a smile. He looked down at Newland, grinning nastily at him. He watched as the man struggled and squirmed to get away. He was held down firmly. He stood no chance of escape. Rudy reached down and grabbed onto his face. The man's body shook so much that Rudy could feel the vibration in his hand. He struggled to hold the man's head still, and then he lowered the scalpel.

"No! You can't do this! Please!" Newland begged.

Rudy simply growled at him, narrowing his eyes. The man opened his mouth to speak, but seeing Rudy glare at him made him change his mind, and he closed his mouth. He began to whimper as the knife was brought down towards his eye. Rudy paused for a moment, trying to think of how to do this. He didn't want to kill Newland just yet. He wanted him to die during the vivisection. And he knows how fragile eyes were. If he didn't think this through, he could end up accidentally killing Newland too soon. He would need to think of a different strategy.

Instead of cutting the eye itself, Rudy instead opted for another method that was just as effective. He raised the scalpel up high, positioning it over the man's eye. Then, with a swift motion, he struck. He felt the satisfied feeling of the knife slicing through flesh, blood splattering on the tiny knife and onto Newland's bare chest.

Newland let out a bloodcurdling scream. His right pupil shrank shrank into a dot, his mouth opened up wide. The scream echoed off the walls, irritating Rudy's ears. This time, instead of punching him to make him shut up, Rudy just let him scream. He listened as the man screamed and struggled in vain to handle the agony. He soon began to sob, no longer able to open up his left eye. Rudy had slashed the eyelids, spilling blood into the left eye and making him, for the moment, blind there. The man let out a few more screams, but he had been reduced to mostly whimpering and sobbing. His body shook as each sob wracked through his body. Ah, what a beautiful sight...

Rudy lifted the knife up to his face, examining it. He showed it to Newland, letting the man see his own blood with his remaining eye. Twirling the scalpel once, he said, "That wasn't so bad, now was it...?" Newland just whimpered at this. "Oh don't be so upset, Newland. It's almost over. I promise that, soon, you won't feel anything ever again..." Newland stared at him in shock as Rudy licked some of the blood off the knife. "Yes, you taste good. Quite...divine.. For a stupid little man child, you do taste rather..unique. I'll give you that."

Newland shook at this. "N-No...please..." He sucked in a shaky breath. He then said, "I-I'm sorry I t-t-tricked you.. I'm sorry for manipulating you. I'm so sorry..."

Rudy narrowed his eyes. He gave a bitter, icy chuckle. "Oh you aren't sorry. I know you, Newland. You are never sorry for what you do." He traced a fingernail along Newland's cheek, pressing against it a little roughly. "You are too immature to handle...adult level stuff like that."

"I-I mean it... I shouldn't have harmed your friend. I can see that now... Please, let me go, and I promise I-I won't hurt you or your friends ever a-a-again." Newland begged him. He stared at Rudy the whole time. "Please...let me go..."

Rudy shook his head. "Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not falling for that." He began to pace around Newland again, looking at his damaged body up and down. He took note of all the blood, and the more blood he saw, the wider his smile became. Then, doing another mimicry of what the man did to him years ago, Rudy mockingly said, "You know, Newland. I've always wondered something..." He paused for a moment, for dramatic effect, then continued, "You seem to think you're all that. I am curious... Is that why you felt you had the right to exploit ChalkZone...? Is that why you thought that you had the right to do whatever you wanted with it? Like it was some game you found on the sidewalk?"

Newland trembled, shaking his head. "N-No..."

Rudy smirked. "Liar. Piece of shit... I know that was exactly what was on your mind." He continued circling Newland like a vulture, staring into Newland's remaining eye. "I know you felt as though you had the authority to rule ChalkZone and exploit it for your own greedy purposese. I know that you felt that, because of your status as a professional artist, that you automatically had right over me. Now what was it you said? Ah yes... You felt I didn't deserve to find ChalkZone first. Well Newland..." His voice grew a little darker. "What makes you so gawddamn special?"

Newland didn't answer. He just stared at Rudy fearfully. It was clear that he was afraid to answer, as if he thought that anything he said would aggravate Rudy further. Well he'd be right about that. Rudy knew that anything the man said would onlyh further fuel his anger. However, the lack of an answer was just as infuriating. He slammed his fist against the table, startling the man.

"Do you still think you're so special that you and your art are superior to everyone else? Do you think you are above the law? Do you think you can continue hurting people to get what you want?" Rudy stopped next to Newland, staring at him intently. Newland took in a few quick breaths. "Well guess what? You're not special. You never were. And after all this is over...no one will remember you. At least, not how you'd like them. Do you think the world is going to crumble down from the lack of your art?" He laughed bitterly. "No, it'll go on just fine, because in the end, your art is just like everyone else's. The world doesn't need your art." He lowered his face closer to his. "The world doesn't need you..."

"Please...I just want to go home..." Newland begged him.

"Well you ain't going home, little Bobby." Rudy said in a cruel tone of voice. "You are never going home." He brought his face closer, putting his forehead against the man's. "You don't deserve a home."

Newland's eye widened at this. "Wh-What are you..going to do...?"

"I think it's high time I started the vivisection." Rudy said calmly, like it was no big deal.

Newland's heart pounded so loudly, Rudy could hear it clearly. "No! Please don't!"

"Oh little Bobby..It's not going to be that bad..." Rudy caressed his cheek gently. "It'll hurt for a little while, but soon you won't feel a thing." His grin broadened. He stroked the top of the man's head playfully. "Just try to relax. It's going to be okay. You..will be just..fine."

Rudy watched and listened as the man squirmed and whimpered at his blatant lie. He couldn't help but smile at this. He loved getting back at the man. He had a feeling that Penny had been right and that Newland would have hurt Snap even if he surrendered the magic chalk sooner. If that were the case, then the man had been lying. So why not toy with his mind a little and lie to him blatantly? Now the man will feel just like how he had felt.

Rudy wanted to get things going. He had toyed with Newland long enough. Now it was time to end things. Now was the time to begin his long and painful death. He was going to relish in his screaming. He was going to bathe in the man's blood afterwards. He was going to enjoy every minute, every second of this. This...was going to be glorious. Today, at long last, he was going to get rid of his hated enemy once...and for all...

He lifted up the scalpel again. He could see there was still some blood on it, which had long since been dried. He thought for a moment, wondering if he should continue using this or if he should use something else. Ultimately, he decided to use something else. The blood dulled the scalpel a little and he wanted it to be as sharp as possible. Casually, he tossed it behind him and raised his magic chalk again. He delighted in Newland's horrified expression as he quickly sketched some new instruments. A new scalpel, a little larger and sharper than the last one, a saw to pry open his rib cage, and a couple other things he felt he was going to need.

Walking over to Newland's side, positioning himself, Rudy said, "I would give you some anesthesia or something to take away the pain..." A lie. Even if chalk liquids worked on humans, he wouldn't have done such a thing. "..but you will have to live without. Trust me, this won't hurt as much as you might thing, little Bobby."

Tears flowed down the man's face. "No...no..please no... Don't do it..." He cried a little harder, his breath shaky. "Please...I'm so...so very sorry for what I've done to you... Please don't do this..please..."

Rudy ignored him. He lifted up the scalpel. He stared at Newland's chest and, slowly, he placed the scalpel in the middle. He ignored Newland's pleas for him to stop and applied pressure. It took only seconds for blood to emerge, and he heard a sharp hiss of pain from Newland. Rudy continued sinking the scalpel in until he felt it hit bone. Then, slowly, he began to cut downwards, creating a bloody, vertical line down the man's underside.

Newland began to thrash on the table, screaming and howling in pain. He couldn't even try to speak; he was in too much agony. Blood leaked along his stomach and chest as Rudy continued cutting. Tears stained the man's face as his sobbing increased. Rudy didn't stop cutting Newland's underside until he reached the lower part of his stomach, slicing into his naval and nearly reaching his groin. Only then did he stop and set the scalpel down. He smiled down at Newland, listening to him cry and whimper, his body trembling from the pain. Oh if he thought that hurt, he hadn't seen anything yet.

Rudy mimicked what Newland said to Snap years ago. "If you thought what I did to you before hurt... Well, I think you might have a second opinion..."

"Y-You said this wasn't going to h-h-hurt that much.." Newland said in a pained voice. "Th-Thought I knew you were ly-lying..."

Rudy chuckled. "Yes, of course. Well you lied to me before, so I guess we're even, right?" He shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "Enough chatting. Time to continue."

"No!" Newland cried pleadingly. "Stop this!"

Rudy took the surgical pins he had drawn and set them on the table, away enough from Newland's body so they couldn't be knocked over. He then quickly drew a pair of gloves and gripped the man's skin. He started to pull it apart, stretching the gigantic hole wider. Newland screamed loudly at this, agonizing pain sweeping through his body, feeling like his chest was on fire. Rudy stretched and dilated the hole until each end was nearly pulled to the man's sides. He started with the chest, and used the pins to lock the edges in place. He ignored the loud cries of pain each time a pin was inserted.

He then moved down, stretching the stomach portion of the cut. He made sure it was a little wider. Seperating the stomach's skin wasn't as easy, but he still managed it. As the hole in the stomach was dilated, he took out more pins. As roughly as he could, he inserted the pins along the edge of the skin. He listened to Newland's constant whimpers of pain as he did this, once in a while yelping loudly.

Soon, the slit he cut in Newland's body was fully opened up and stretched. He could see the red and pink of his flesh, lighter areas where his fat portions were, even some of his bones, mostly his ribcage. Blood continued to flow from the wound, especially in the areas around his stomach. Rudy stared at the man's stomach, seeing his abdnominal muscle wall quite clearly. He reached down and, pressing his pointer finger in there, stroked along the muscle wall. Newland sobbed at this, his body twitching in pain. Rudy chuckled as he pulled his finger out. Such a promising reaction.

Rudy lifted up the saw next. He moved it over Newland's chest. He began to lower it down to his exposed ribcage. Newland squirmed frantically, trying in vain to get away from it. He turned his head from side to side, his eye wide in fear. Rudy took his time lowering the saw, letting Newland get a nice long look at it.

"No! Stop!" Newland begged him. "I-I-I will do anything you want! Just let me go! Stop!"

Rudy paused for a moment. "You will do...anything...?"

Newland nodded his head, giving off a few sobs. "Y-Yes..."

Rudy remained frozen there. He stared at Newland blankly. Then he smiled evilly at him. "I want you...to scream."

With that, he turned the saw on, its mechanical whirring filling the room, and then plunged it against the top of Newland's chest, where the sternum began. The blade easily sank through the bone, the whirring sound distorted by the sound of cutting bone. It intermixed together, creating a beautiful song for Rudy. Newland's howls of anguish was the icing on the cake. He pushed the saw down until he heard the sternum crack at the top, then he started to pull it down.

The saw cut through the bone with ease. Rudy sometimes had to move the blade up and down to ensure the bone was cut all the way through. It was a little difficult with Newland's thrashing, but he was able to keep going. Newland's struggling did little to slow him down. And soon, Newland's sternum was completely split apart. He turned the saw off and pulled it away as he stared down at his handiwork.

Newland now not only had a large gash on his underside that was stretched near the skin's limitations, but he also had a sliced sternum, no longer able to keep his ribs together or support them. Newland's body was quivering from pain, tears flowing down his face as he tried to cope. Even with Dooth's head on him, it was easy to see just how much he had been crying. He could see the man's pleading eyes on him, practically feeling them bore through his own. The sight of this, along with Newland's whimpering, just made Rudy's smile broaden, giving him the most twisted grin he could muster.

"I think you know what comes next..." Rudy cracked his fingers as if he were preparing to fight. "Time to open my little... 'present'..."

Newland's face paled at this and his quivering increased. "Please...don't do this. I'm begging you..." He sniffled loudly. "This hurts too much..." His pained voice was barely a whisper.

Rudy ignored him. He lifted his magic chalk and drew a speculum, engineering it to work on the rib cage of an adult human. He then set it down for a moment. He grabbed onto Newland's sternum and started to pull it apart. Newland screamed at this, thrashing with some vigor on the table. But it was clear the man was weakening, the blood loss finally starting to have an effect on him. Once Rudy was able to put some separation in the two sides of the sternum, he pushed the speculum in as deeply as he could. Then he started to crank it open.

Newland's shrieks of agony filled the room, echoing off the walls, as Rudy started to open up his ribcage. There was some pressure, forcing Rudy to turn the crank even harder. Slowly, but surely, he could hear the crack of bone, the hard structure snapping from the pressure. More and more of Newland's internal chest was exposed. He continued to crank it, continued to force the sternum apart. Then, finally, with a few more cranks, a resounding snap echoed in the air, and the ribcage laid open, the left and right set of ribs now pressed down closer to the table, as far apart as they could be without separating from the ribcage itself. As the snap reverberated in the air, it was soon joined by Newland's bloodcurdling cries.

Now Newland's chest was exposed to him. Rudy could see his internal organs with ease, most of them here vital. He could see his heart beating. He could tell it was pumping quickly, showing just how terrified the man was. His lungs were shrinking and inflating as the man took in a breath. They were moving fast, another indication of just how afraid he really was. He could see some other organs as well, such as his pancreas, stomach, and kidneys. Just to be cruel, Rudy took a finger and stroked along Newland's exposed stomach, causing the man to cry out in pain.

"Now let's open up that belly of yours." Rudy said with a sneer. "Can't fully start on your vivisection with only your chest open, now can we?"

Newland opened up his working eye and stared up at Rudy, a silent 'why?' shining in them. "Wh-Why did you have to do ths...?" He asked, his voice difficult to hear.

"Why Bobby... why do you have to ask that?" Rudy sneered at him, his mouth ticked into an evil smile. "You know why I'm doing this." Newland seethed in pain as Rudy started to stroke along the muscle of his skinned stomach. "Karma has a way of coming back. When you hurt Snap, when you threatened ChalkZone, you should have known that you were just setting yourself up for trouble. And now look at you... I can see your heart beating, literally. I could easily grab it and squeeze it, interfering with its work. I could kill you that way."

Newland shook his head from side to side. "P-Please d-d-don't..."

"Oh don't worry little Bobby." Rudy said in a fake voice of sympathy. He continued stroking the man's expose stomach lightly. "I don't plan on doing that. No, you don't deserve that quick of a death. I will be taking a bit of time with you. I'll just...start pulling out your nonvital organs one by one and letting you slowly die that way."

"No...please...don't do this..." Newland whimpered, tears flowing down his face. "I-I'm begging you..."

Rudy ignored him, turning his attention onto Newland's stomach. He lowered the scalpel down towards the exposed stomach wall. He pressed it against the muscle and pressed down on it. Newland assaulted his ears with a bloodcurdling scream. Rudy pushed the scalpel in until the blade was about halfway in. Then, slowly, he began to cut downwards, slitting the muscle wall and causing fresh bloodflow. Newland thrashed weakly on the table as Rudy continued cutting his stomach open. He didn't stop until he cut all the way down to where the stretched skin stopped. Then he pulled the scalpel away and pressed his fingers against the wall of muscle.

With a sharp yank, he opened it up. Newland led out a loud, bloodcurdling scream at this. Rudy was surprised that this didn't cause him to pass out. He was just as surprised when opening his ribcage didn't make him faint. But he was glad it didn't. He didn't want Newland to be spared any of the pain he was about to give him. The man didn't deserve to go peacefully. Taking more pins, he shoved them into the stomach to keep the muscle wall opened up. Newland yelped in pain as each needle was inserted.

Now Newland's stomach was opened up for him, the muscle cut away so he could see his intestines, both his large and small. He stroked along the exposed intestines, and Newland sobbed ahrd at this. Rudy stared at the intestines, watching as they rose up and down with each breath the man took. Slowly, he turned his head up, giving Newland a knowing smile. The man's eye widened and he shook his head in silent protect. But there was nothing he could do to prevent Rudy from removing his organs.

"It's time to begin, Bobby." Rudy said in a playful tone. "I think I will start by relieving you of your intestines. It's not like you're going to need them."

Ignoring Newland's pleas of mercy, Rudy dug his fingers into the exposed intestines. He wriggled them around, trying to find where it began. Once he found it, cutting through whatever he needed to, he sliced the tube. Holding what remained shut in his fingers, he pulled the small intestine over until it hung over the edge, the acids starting to drip onto the ground, dissolving the chalk. Rudy took one of the clamps he drew and closed the opening. Then he went to work removing the intestineds completely. As he pulled it out like it was some long piece of slippery rope, he took a moment to smile at Newland. The man was sobbing and twitching in pain. The man kept staring at him pleadingly, but this only increased Rudy's eagerness to do this.

Finally, he got to the large intestines. It was a bit heavier and larger, but also shorter. Rudy lifted it out, spilling it out of the stomach and onto the ground where the rest of it laid. The dissolving of chalk was happening slowly enough that it wasn't going to be a problem. Rudy took the scalpel and started to cut away any connection the large intestine had to the body, and soon, with effort, he had it completely separated. He used a clamp on that end as well and looked down at his handiwork.

All of Newland's intestines laid on the ground, exposed and completely removed from the body. The horrible smell hung in the air, but Rudy managed to ignore it. He lowered himself down and scooped it up in his arms. He cradled the organs like they were some lost child. He walked over to Newland and showed it to him. The sight of his own intestines caused Newland's face to pale and he let out a cry of fear. Rudy carried the intestines over to a corner of the room where they wouldn't be a problem and then just dropped them as if they were just some dirty laundry he had found. He quickly returned to Newland's side.

"There, that wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be, am I right?" Rudy wasn't surprised when Newland didn't try to answer. Due to pain, or due to fear, or both, he wasn't sure, but it mattered not. He scanned Newland's body. "I wonder what I should take from you next."

Newland found his voice. His voice was weak and shaky. "P-Please stop..."

"Perhaps your pancreas?" Rudy tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Or maybe one of your kidneys."

"No...I'm begging you... s-s-stop..." Newland pleaded with him. Tears stained his cheeks. "J-Just g-get it over with.. Kill me now... This..This is too painful. P-Please just let me die.."

Rudy snarled at him. "Like hell I'm going to just kill you like that. You were going to hurt Snap until he breathed his last if I didn't give you the magic chalk, weren't you?!" Newland whimpered, daring not to answer. "Well face it, little Bobby..." His mouth contorted into a twisted smile. "You are going to endure this until your body decides to give out. I will not speed up the process." He narrowed his eyes. "You don't deserve it. Now..." He turned his attention back to Newland's exposed chest and stomach. "About that pancreas..."

Rudy pushed his hands into Newland's chest cavity, avoiding his heart and lungs as he didn't want them to stop working just yet. He moved his fingers around the organs, searching for one in particular. Newland screamed and writhed on the table. Rudy ignored it as he explored the man's chest cavity for his pancreas. The organs felt so slippery and warm. It almost felt...good. Rudy could feel the hairs on his back rise as a tingly sensation spread throughout his body. Why hadn't he tried vivisection before? Perhaps, after Newland, he would try this one some criminal zoner.

Soon Rudy managed to locate the pancreas. He lowered the knife and began to cut away all connections, including any blood vessels that were attached to it. Getting the pancreas out was a little harder than he thought it was going to be, but soon, the organ was cut free. He pulled it out and set it on the ground. He then used more clamps to close up the major blood vessels, not wanting Newland to die that fast.

He knelt down and scooped up the man's pancreas in his hands. He cradled it, squeezed it a few times, and ran his hand along the top of it. Yes, this felt nice. He took position next to Newland and lowered the pancreas so that it was right up in his face. Newland let out a terrified, weak cry, sobbing louder, his heart and lungs working faster.

"Shh...it's okay..." Rudy said softly as he stroked Newland's left arm gently. "It's just your pancreas. It's not going to hurt you."

"S-S-Stop this.." Newland whined.

Rudy just smiled at him. "It's going to be all right, little Bobby." Rudy leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You're going to be okay. Just relax. Shhh... it'll be all right..."

Newland clenched his teeth, the tears falling down faster. He took in a few shaky breaths, trying to cope with the pain. He weakly struggled, losing more and more strength as time passed. He shook his head from side to side, making Dooth's beak wobble with him. It was some sight. It was clear that Rudy's words of 'comfort' were only increasing the man's apprehension...which is exactly what Rudy wanted. He grinned as Newland kept struggling, kept getting weaker. All he had to do was remove enough organs and the man would die. But what to remove next?

Rudy decided to settle on his would be easier to remove now that the pesky ribcage was not a problem. He was going to need to do a bit more cutting, however. Dropping the pancreas, he brought down the scalpel. As the blade sliced into the flesh, Newland let out a cry. A weak one, but filled with as much anguish as his other cries. Rudy sliced up the meat, any connection the first kidney had to its surroundings. After enough cutting, Rudy grabbed onto the kidney, causing Newland to suck in his breath sharply in pain. After some twisting and pulling, the kidney tore out of his body, prompting a scream from the professional artist. Er, former professional artist, Rudy gleefully reminded himself. The man could no longer draw.

The second kidney was up next. Placing the first kidney on the ground, he turned his attention to the other one. He repeated the same process. Slicing, cutting, butchering up that area, clearing the way so he could get a hold of the second kidney. It was just as difficult to get out and just as satisfying as he managed to tear it away. He dropped it where the first kidney was and turned his attention to the open cavity.

There was some considerable bleeding. He took a few more clamps and plugged up the large blood vessels. Sure these clamps weren't going to last long, now that he thought about it. But they would hold off the bleeding for a long enough time, ensuring Newland would achieve maximum suffering. Once he was satisfied the bleeding had been slowed down, he turned his attention to figuring out which organ should be next on the line. Perhaps his liver should be next. Yes... one of the most precious and valuable organs in the body. Then again, perhaps he should remove the spleen and gallbladder first. Yes, those will have to go first.

Rudy went to work, starting with the spleen first. Removing it wasn't as difficult as the kidneys, but it was still some work. Newland kept crying out in pain as Rudy went to work severing its connections. He wasn't very gentle about it. Rudy only held back enough so he wouldn't slice up any vital vessels. As soon as he removed the spleen, he set down the scalpel and scooped it and the kidneys he had removed and carried them over, along with Newland's pancreas, over towards the pile where the other organs had been placed.

Now it was time to remove the gallbladder. The gallbladder wasn't very large and parts of its connections were severed already when he removed the pancreas. This made his job of removing it that much easier. Again the small knife was brought down. Again, it sliced through Newland's meat and muscle. Again Rudy heard the man's increasingly weak screams fill his head. Soon, the small organ was completely severed from the body. Rudy twirled its long connection it had to the body around his finger like it was some kind of string. He tugged once, yanking the organ from Newland's body. He watched with a smile as Newland stared at him, horrified, as Rudy used the gallbladder like some kind of yo-yo.

After he was finished, the spleen and gallbladder were dropped off with the rest of Newland's disgusting and smelly organs. The scent grew stronger, filling the air with its thick smell. Rudy ignored it, his desire to hurt Newland still overriding any disgust the smell was causing him. If anything. it was getting him excited.

He could see the man was growing even weaker and paler. Despite his best efforts to keep the bleeding minimized, it was clear that the bleeding that was still occuring was getting to him. Newland's eyes were starting to flutter, but out of fear, he kept them open, clearly not wanting to be left vulnerable to whatever Rudy had in store for him. The man now wanted nothing more than to just die to end his pain, but he knew Rudy was not going to allow that. And since the man was keen on keeping his attention on him, perhaps now was the time to strike up another conversation with him before he went on remove his stomach and bladder.

"I...I wa-want..." Newland choked out, sobbing heavily from the immense pain. "I want my m-m-mama..."

Rudy shook his head at this. "Oh Newland..." He caressed Newland's largely paralyzed right hand. "We all want things. But we can't always get them..."

"Please just...just kill me now. I-It's over..." Newland whimpered softly.

"On the contrary, Bobby, it's not over just yet." Rudy replied. "I still need to remove your stomach and bladder. Then after that, I'll decide what to do."

"T-Take out my heart. Please! Do it!" Newland begged him. His eyes widened, shining with immense pain. "Please! I c-can't take this anymore!"

Rudy narrowed his eyes at him, showing no sympathy. "I'm sure Snap was thinking the same thing when you hurt him. Of all the things you did, Newland, hurting an innocent zoner like that was just...unforgiveable. Since you did not show Snap any mercy, there's no reason why I..." He placed a hand firmly on his chest. "...should do the same for you. You should consider yourself lucky I'm not pouring acid on your exposed insides. That is tempting right about now."

Newland didn't answer. He cried and whimpered on the table. Rudy imagined that his senses must be starting to go. Rudy wished he could inject the man with some adrenaline to keep him fully awake during all of this. He didn't want him becoming so lethargic that he didn't respond to anything else he was going to do to him. Oh well, nothing he could do about that now. He turned his attention back down to the man's opened up chest, eyeing the final two organs he wanted to remove. He would keep the diaphram in there so the man could continue to breathe.

Rudy began to remove the stomach. He reached inside the exposed chest cavity and grabbed onto the stomach. He lifted it up, feeling its weightiness. Newland let out several groans and started to look a little sick as Rudy held the stomach up at an angle it shouldn't be. This rough handling of the stomach was clearly giving the man nausea and it wouldn't take much for him to spew out his stomach contents. Rudy was not in the mood to clean that mess up, so he moved as quickly as he could.

He gripped the area where the esopaghus emptied into the stomach. He took the sharp knife and began to cut it. Newland twisted his head weakly from side to side, his screams growing weaker as time passed. As he wept, Rudy continued sawing at the tube, and soon, he managed to cut it off completely. He quickly used clamps to close the tube, preventing the blood from coming out. Then, cutting whatever else he needed, stopping whatever bloodflow he could, Rudy lifted up the stomach in his hands, holding it up high. He stared at it, smiling pridefully at what he had managed to accomplish. To ensure that the dangerous acids didn't spill out anywhere, he clamped both ends of the stomach closed. He carried the stretchy organ towards the pile and dropped it off, hearing a slosh of the liquid inside as it impacted.

He returned to Newland's side in seconds, eager to get the final organ out. He stared down longingly at the bladder. This was it. The last organ to remove before he decided what the final blow of the man should be. While it was possible the man could have died during the vivisection, he was glad he did not. He was glad Newland could stay with him during all of this. He took one more look at the man's tear-stained face before he looked down intently at the bladder.

Rudy wasted no time. He grabbed onto it. Newland's legs twitched and tried to squeeze together, a response to his bladder being touched. Rudy was careful not to squeeze it too hard, holding it carefully in one hand. His other took the knife and sliced away what he could, the sharp knife making quick work of any blood vessels and tubes that connected to the bladder. He let Newland bleed for a little bit as he held the bladder in his hands. He threw it up into the air and caught it and repeated this several times, like he was holding a mere basket ball. He noticed Newland was looking at him with wide eyes, causing Rudy to smile and set the bladder down. He stopped whatever bleeding he could and turned his attention to Newland.

"Well almost over, little Bobby." Rudy said. He ran his hand along Newland's butchered right arm. He didn't bother avoiding the injuries, moving his fingers over them as if they were nothing. Newland whined at this. "As soon as I drop off your bladder here..." Rudy used his other hand to hold out the bladder close to the man's face. Newland clenched his teeth, whining loudly as he turned his head away. More tears flowed down his face. "Time for me to pick the last organ to get out of you. This would be the killer blow. You won't survive long without your brain, heart, and lungs, now would you?"

Trembling in pain, Newland pleaded, "M-My heart... Just rip it out... Kill me quicker.."

"Uh uh uh..." Rudy waggled his finger like he was scolding a child. "I will not do that just because you asked me to. I never said you get to pick how you would die."

"P-Please..." Newland begged, staring up at Rudy with wide, fright-filled eyes. "E-End it now. Finish me!"

As tempting as it was, Rudy just stood there, watching him. He walked around Newland slowly, his narrowed eyes watching as the man shivered and cried on the table. His shivering was decreasing in strength and he was losing more color. It was clear that the man was not going to survive much longer. Rudy had thought about doing something to speed up the process, but why bother? It wouldn't make much of a difference if he just sat there and waited or if he acted. So he turned away from Newland, dropping off his organ in the pile. He would figure out what to do with them later.

Newland gave a few more pulls in an attempt to break free. As Rudy started to head back, Newland just gave out. Rudy cocked an eyebrow at this. Newland stopped struggling altogether, his lowered eyelids indicating that he had lost too much strength to continue fighting. His breathing was becoming weaker, shallower, and while he still shivered, it wasn't as apparent. Rudy got close enough to take a look at the man's heart and lungs. They, too, had slowed down. His lungs weren't inflating as much as they had been before, and his heart, though still beating a little quickly, was becoming less and less powerful with each pump.

Then it happened. Something that Rudy felt he should have seen coming. The blood inside the his esophagus had started leaking out of his mouth. The man began to cough painfully, spewing blood everywhere. The man's breathing became labored as he struggled to get the blood out of his mouth. Watching his display, Rudy finally realized what he should do. Instead of waiting around doing nothing, perhaps he would..aid in this choking. A slow and painful way to die.

Rudy took the scalpel, eyeing the professional artist's throat. The man looked at him fearfully and trembled harder, but otherwise gave no resistance. He just let the teenager grip his head roughly to hold it still. Rudy brought the knife down and began to slice open Newland's neck. Save for a few loud yelps, Newland was too weak to have a too strong of a response. Rudy was a little disappointed, but nonetheless continued slicing the flesh, cutting into it like it was just deli meat. He could see the pink and white tissue underneath as he cut past the muscles until he reached the vocal cords.

"It's going to be a shame not hearing you speak anymore, little Bobby." Rudy said. Newland gave a confused whimper. "Not much of a loss, though, since, even if I just left you alone after thsi, you will die anyway. I don't think any doctor alive can save you. So let's just get this over with." He lowered the scalpel. "Just to let you know, I'm going to cut your vocal cords and leave the wound open. The blood will get into your windpipe and you will choke. Your oxygen supply will be cut and you'll die in a minute or two."

Newland let out a frightened whimper at this, and Rudy, encouraged by this, sliced into the vocal cords. It felt a little different than cutting up any other muscle. Newland screamed as loud as he could, and Rudy could feel the cords vibrate against the scalpel. This caused some difficulty in slicing the flesh, but it wasn't bad enough that it was of any great hindrence. As he finished up cutting the vocal cords, he heard a loud gurgle sound and blood started to pool out of the wound. He yanked the blade out as roughly as he could, prompting a choked cry from Newland.

As Newland began to choke on his own blood, Rudy watched with his arms folded. He noted the pools of blood dripping down the corner of the man's mouth, beginning to dissolve the table. Newland's mouth opened wide as he struggled to take in a breath. His heart rate was quickening. The organ was beating so fast, Rudy thought it was going to burst open.

Rudy decided to remove Dooth's head. He wanted to pet Newland some more, mess with his mind as he was choking. Rudy gripped the makeshift mask and tossed it aside. He reached down and began to gently stroke Newland's dark hair. The man's eyes bulged as he continued trying to breathe. Rudy could see that his face was starting to change to a more bluish hue. Rudy ran his fingers through Newland's hair.

"Shh...it's okay. It will be all right." Rudy whispered into the man's ear. "Everything will be okay. It's going to be over soon." He kept petting the man like he were a dog. He twirled his hair around his finger a little, playing with. "Just remain calm and close your eyes." As seconds passed, Newland's eyes began to close. "Yes...that's it, little Bobby. Close your eyes and go to sleep."

Newland managed to let out a small cry, coughing up a glob of blood. He groaned softly and turned his head to the side, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Shush now. All will be fine. You're going to be okay." Rudy whispered to him, stroking his hair gently. Newland looked at him with a worn out expression. There was still a tinge of fear there, a look asking him why he did his. Rudy just smiled, moving his hand down a little lower to stroke his forehead like a mother would a child. "A shame I'll never see you again after this. But don't worry. I'll have plenty of time to toy with Terry and Vinnie. And you..." He leaned in closer. "You will get to see Dooth again. At least there's that."

Newland opened his mouth wider. He tried to speak. All that would come out was a strangled whimper and a raspy sound. A few stray tears strolled out of the corner of his eyes. He was swiftly becoming still and it was apparent that, in seconds, he was going to pass out completely.

"Almost over now." Rudy cooed to him softly. He noticed a few tears stream down the man's face. "Don't worry, little Bobby. The pain will end soon. Shhh..."

Suddenly, Newland's body gave a sharp shiver. His eyes widened as he tried to gasp for air one last time. Then his body went completely limp, his eyes glazing over, the eyelids closing over them. His head dropped to the side. Rudy watched as the heart slowed down and, eventually, stopped altogether. He waited for a few moments, and soon was able to confirm what happened.

Newland was now dead.

Rudy stood there, staring at Newland's recently deceased corpse. His mind raced with different thoughts and feelings. On the one hand, it was kind of disappointing not having him around anymore, but on the other, he had finally paid the price for what he had done to Snap. Now he can't do anything to hurt anyone ever again. Rudy's lips twisted in a nasty smile as he stared down at the dead body of who was once one of his greatest enemies.

This had been more fun that he could have hoped for. Toying with the man had been great, better than when he had messed with Dooth and Boorat. The man's pitiful cries would be a lullaby to him. Music to his ears. The sight of the man, opened, exposed, with his organs removed, sent a tingly sensation in the back of his neck. He felt a strong sense of pride for his accomplishment, and the vivisection felt better than expected. Perhaps he will try it again. He planned on going after Terry and Vinnie after this. He hadn't forgotten about them. Oh yes, they will both fall under his blade. They will not escape. He would see to that.

But first, he needed to clean up this mess. Then he needed to drop Newland's body into the real world. Dumping him on an open highway would be a good place. Yes, in the middle of the road with his organs neatly lined up. Yes, that would be Newland's legacy. No one would ever dare forget that. Newland dind't want to be forgotten and he would make sure that he wasn't.

Rudy went to work cleaning up his mess. As he did so, he had one single thought ring out in his head.

"I'm coming for you next, Bouffant and Raton." His dark smile spread. "You wanted to get into ChalkZone, and I will grant your wish."


End file.
